


A Twist in Time

by MsKittenMarie88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Sex, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittenMarie88/pseuds/MsKittenMarie88
Summary: The future isn't written in stone, every choice changes the futures out come... Or does it? Find out what happens when a dark mage out for revenge does when he gets his hands on a spell to "turn back time" keeping the knowledge he knows from the future. Will he change the future or will the future still come out the same but it just took a different path to get there?
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chaper 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS**

**I know summary doesn't match with the chapter but with in the next few chapters it will make sense...**

**_ Normal POV _ **

Deep in the middle of the forest stood a building made of stone that was run down, covered in vines, stone crumbling. But what made this building not abandoned, was the light came from inside and shadows of those who moved about the building.

Inside, stood a rather tall man with muscular body he was slightly tan. The man also had black hair and tanned skin. With a unique-looking beard with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. He wore an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot.

Also there stood 2 toddlers about the age of 5. 1 Boy and 1 girl. Both blonde. The boy had short spiky light blonde hair with milk chocolate brown eyes. The boy wore a purple t-shirt with a lightning bolt on the front of it with dark cargo-style jeans and combat boots.

The girl had mid-waist length bright blonde hair with stormy blue eyes that could appear gray at times. The girl wore a long sleeved light pink shirt with a lightning bolt on the front of it, a dark pink and black plaid skirt with a lightning bolt buckle on the side, with black leggings and mid-calf brown combat style boots. Her sleeves almost covered her hands, a hole at the end of both sleeves that her thumb when through.

Both children were covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. The girl was covering her ears while on her knees with tears trialing down her face, trying to block out screams of a woman in a cell down the hall. The boy had his hands balled into fists at his sides. He was grinding his teeth and growling. He didn't like hearing the woman scream just as much as the girl didn't.

The man let out a manic laugh as he watched the children waiting for them to give in.

"Alright! Enough! Just stop! We'll... We'll do it... Just stop hurting mommy..." The boy said through grit teeth. The girl let out a whimper.

The man snapped his fingers and the screams stopped. "Good... Now get rid of those 5 mages! We can't let them go after they stumbled upon this place..." He said pointing to the center of the room.

The boy growled, "Fine..." He said as he turned to the girl, "Come on Zoe... Let's do this and get it over with so we can see mommy..." The boy said softly holding out his hand out to the girl. The girl looked up at him through watery eyes.

"We don't have choice... Do we Sethy?" The girl whispered. The boy shook his head as the girl took his hand as he helped her stand up.

"No, Zoe we don't..." He sighed turning to the 5 mages that sat in the middle of the room. "You heard grandfather... If we want to see mommy we have to..." The boy didn't want to hurt the people but they didn't have a choice.

The girl nodded closing her eyes, "Yes... You're right... For mommy..." She said as she moved to stand back-to-back with her brother.

As they stood back-to-back with each other, they closed their eyes and extended their joined hands out towards the 5 mages. A yellow magic circle appeared below them as lightning cracked across their bodies. The air around them began to swirl around them lifting the girls hair in the air.

" ** _Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_** " The children chanted in unison. As they reached the end of the chant their eyes snapped opened, " ** _RAGING BOLT!_** " A large bolt of lightning then descended down upon the 5 mages. There was a huge explosion followed by a ton a smoke.

When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a huge crater in the middle of the room and the entire back wall was completely gone. The man's eyes shined with excitement.

"Good! Perfect!" The man laughed as the children panted. He smirked as he looked at them, "I guess you'd want to see the wench you call a mother?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

The children nodded, "That was the deal... You want us to do your bidding then you let us see mommy!" The boy growled.

"Yes, yes, fine... Let's go then!" He said over his shoulder as he walked to a door. He opened it and faster then he could blink the children ran through it knowing exactly where to go. He followed behind with a scowl. Once they got to the cell their mother was in, the children waited for the man to open the door.

Once the door was opened they bolted (no pun intended) inside. They ran for their mother who looked up at the sound of foot steps. Her light blonde hair was a mess, she was covered in gashes, bruises, blood and dirt. Her legs and wrists both had shackles on them with chains that connected to the wall and floor. Her brown eyes weren't as bright as they normally were.

The woman smiled when they wrapped their arms around her nuzzling their face into the sides on her neck. The woman rubbed her cheek against their heads.

"It's alright... Don't cry..." Her voice was raspy. Her throat was dry, her lips were chapped and cut. She'd do anything to be able to wrap her own arms around them.

"Mommy..." The girl sniffled. "We missed you." The girl cried.

"I know... I missed you guys too... But don't worry..." The children pulled to look at their mother like she was crazy. The woman smirked as her eyes drifted over to where the man stood. "Everything will work out..." As those words were said their was a sound of metal hitting the ground that echoed off the walls followed by a thud.

The kids looked over to where the man was and seen him laying on the ground next to a man with ginger-colored hair that spiked up all over the place, in a black suit with a red tie, with blue tinted glasses. The ginger haired man was holding a bucket in the air. He put the bucket down and smiled over to the children and waved.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took long! The safe was a bit..." The woman shot him a glare making him gulp, "it was a harder to get through the safe then I originally thought..." He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"UNCLE LOKE!" The children said in unison as they ran over to him. He kneeled down as they jumped into his arms. The girl nuzzled his neck.

"Hey Seth, Zoey... How about we get out of here?" Loke asked and they nodded rapidly.

The sound of a doorbell echoed off the walls and in a flash of light a pink haired woman dressed as a maid with shackles and chains on her wrists appeared.

"AUNT VIRGO!" The children cried. But Loke held them back.

"Princess, shall we go?" Virgo said as the chains on the woman snapped in half.

"You bet, let's get out of here before the rest show up." The woman said as she walked to the door.

"Princess, your wounds?" Virgo asked.

"Later, let's get out of here first. Do you guys mind taking these 2? I'm not sure I'll be able to carry them and run..." The woman asked.

"Of course Princes..." Virgo said picking up Zoey. The woman nodded.

"The kids made a nice hole in a the wall in the other room... Easiest way out..." Loke suggested. She nodded as they started running. "We won't have much time till they figure out that we escaped..." Loke began.

"Loke... What are you getting at?" The woman asked jumping over a rock.

Loke took a deep breath, "I have friends... They could help..." The woman shot him a glare. "Hear me out! They are from before you found me! Very loyal! They'll help!" Loke pleaded.

The woman continued to run not liking the idea, "Fine... Not like we really have much choice... Where do we go?" She asked ducking under a tree branch.

"Magnolia..." Loke said the girl's eyes went wide. "Honestly it's not far... Ivan didn't want to be too far from his own father..." Loke said looking down at Seth and chuckled seeing him asleep. He looked over at Virgo and seen Zoey was asleep as well. "We should hurry though." Loke said.

"Well, then let's go! How much farther?" The woman asked.

Loke looked around, "About 3 more miles till we enter Magnolia, and another 4 miles to my friends..." Loke said jumping over a log. The woman nodded.

**_ Time Skip -2 hours (about 7am) _ **

The group entered Magnolia. They stuck to the back roads and alleys.

"We have to go through the center to the other side, we'll be in the open..." Loke said as they stopped at the end of an alley. The blonde woman was breathing heavy and sweating. He looked at her and wished there was an easier way. "Come on..." Loke said shifting the boy in his arms.

The blonde nodded as they stepped out of the alley. Her eyes kept darting looking everywhere. She was paranoid for good reason. It took her 2 years to finally get away again. She didn't want to go back. She had to worry about her children's lives now.

"About 2 miles to go..." Loke said, the woman nodded still looking around. "It's still pretty ear..." Loke's voice was cut off but a scream when a blast hit in front of them sending them flying in different directions. "Damn it..." Loke muttered.

"We found you Blondie..." A woman that had pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which was worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. She has reddish eyes. She wore a long revealing red dress and red heels.

"Yeah, you aren't getting away this time!" A short, stocky, visibly hunched and yet quite well-built man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak and prominent sideburns. His skin color is pale violet. He had a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his massively bulbous chin, which splits into two points. He wore a white cloth acting as a cape, with two large, red motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides.

"You should have known we'd find you eventually... " Said a rather pale, slim and muscular young man with black hair and black eyes. He has thin lips which are coated in black lipstick. His slanted eyes have snake-like pupils to them, and also appear to be covered in black eye-liner. His hair is messy and unkempt, sticking up around his head in many directions. He was wearing a tight black skivvy which ends on his hands as a pair of fingerless gloves. On his wrists, he has a pair of bracelets that take the form of thin belts. His pants have a scaly pattern from mid-thigh to their hems, which cut off just below his knees. Under his pants, also wearing a pair of black leggings, which are tucked into a pair of boots.

"Great... The 3 creepy idiots... Just what I needed today..." The blonde woman groaned rolling her eyes. "Loke take the kids and get out of here now..." The blonde said giving a hard glare.

Loke wanted to argue but he'd get no where with her. He nodded and took Zoey from Virgo and disappeared.

Virgo narrowed her eyes, "Princess..." The maid was worried. Though her and Loke came out on their own power she didn't think that their master could open any other gates. But she also knew that she would try pushing way past her normal magical limit.

"Don't worry Virgo... I can do this..." The blonde woman said stand straight up. The maid nodded throwing a whip towards her master. When the blonde woman caught the whip a jet of flowing water came from the handle, which remained compact, and twist about as if it were a whip's rope part.

Both women got into a fighting stance. " ** _Open! Gate of Golden Bull! Gate of the Giant Crab!_** " Virgo's eyes went wide, " ** _Taurus! Cancer!_** " The blonde woman chanted as she held 2 gold keys in her hand.

With the sound of a doorbell followed by a flash of light appeared an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implies. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one.

Another doorbell and flash of light appeared a black haired that was braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace. He was wearing sunglasses with green lens. He also had six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Miss. Luuuuuuucy! I'll protect your sexy body!" Taurus proclaimed making Lucy roll her eyes.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? -ebi" Cancer asked snipping his scissors in the air at nothing.

' _Why me?_ ' Lucy thought internally facepalming. "Now is not the time! I need your help with these 3! They're after Zoe and Seth!" This got their attention and their faces turn into serious expressions. They both nodded. Taurus spun his big axe in the air coming into a fighting stance. "Let's do this!" She yelled as she flicked her wrist forward sending it towards the red head.

**_ Somewhere In the Forest on the Outskirts Of Magnolia _ **

There were 4 figures standing in a clearing behind a 2 story log cabin. One was a very tall and muscular young man with stormy blue eyes, blonde hair that slicked back, it had numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some fell down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

Another one was a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair, his bangs were brushed to one side covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin lightning bolt shaped strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head. His hair was gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail with a gray ribbon. He had greenish blue eyes.

Another one was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. He wore a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes.

The 4th was a woman with light brown long, curly style hair that flowed down to her mid-back, dark brown eyes and she wore oval glasses and with a short green dress. She had her arms crossed while she tapped her foot glaring at the man with the visor that laid on the ground groaning.

"Bickslow you idiot! What were you thinking?" She ground her teeth and stomped over to said man and hit him repeatedly in over the head with a red fan that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Ow! Woman knock that shit off! Ow! Damn it! Alright, alright I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! OW! Damn it! Evergreen if you don't knock that shit off, you are going to find that fan of yours in an unpleasant place!" He covered his head while yelling at the woman that was hitting him.

"Will you both just shut up! You're grating on my nerves!" The tall blonde man said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You heard Laxus... Knock it off... Not to mention you 2 almost destroyed his house!" The green hair man said.

"Oh shut it Freed! His house is covered by runes! It won't get hurt!" Evergreen said crossing her arms again.

Laxus internally facepalmed, "That doesn't make it that you aim towards my..." His sentence was cut off but the sound of a doorbell, causing everyone to look around, "What the fuck..." Laxus muttered. A flash of light appeared leaving behind the ginger hair colored man.

"LOKE!" All 4 yelled in unison. They watched as said man was panting heavily while trying to hold something close to his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here Loke?" Laxus all but growled.

"Well, hello to... To you too..." He panted out. Before another word could be spoke the sounds of sobs were heard. All 4 were looking around trying to pin point where it was coming from. The sobs started to get louder as they turned into fully blown cries.

Laxus narrowed his eye and glared at Loke, "What are you hiding?" He growled.

Loke unwrapped his arm as the 2 toddlers stepped away from him. The girl was clinging to the front of the boys shirt. The boy wrapped an arm around the girl while he glared at the people that stood around them.

"Uncle Loke... Where are we? And where is mommy?" The boys growled his free hand balling into a fist shaking at his side. Laxus raised an eyebrow, he knew the sound of the growl.

"Remember me telling you about my friends? The one's that could help?" The children nodded. The girl lifted her head up to look at Loke, eyes still slightly watery. Laxus stared at the girl, her eyes looked just like his. "Well, these are those friends... They'll help and save your mom..." Loke said in a calm voice.

The children looked around studying the 4 people staring at them. The boy locked eyes with Laxus. His lips pulled back over his teeth while he let out a feral growl. Laxus chuckled internally, amused at the antics.

"Uncle Loke!" The boy growled, not taking his eyes off Laxus, "Who is he?!" The boy asked not so nicely.

"Seth..." Loke began till the boys growl cut him off.

"Uncle Loke! Cut the crap! Who is he?!" Seth snapped. Laxus' eyebrows shot up to his hair line. Still quite amused.

"He's exactly who you think he is... But I assure you he's nothing like him..." Loke said as 4 sets of curious eyes stared at them.

"Why would you bring us here? To him!? After what he did to mommy!?" Seth said through gritted teeth as lightning danced across his body. The girl's eyes narrowed and looked at Laxus as the lightning danced over hers as well.

"Seth! I promise you, he did nothing to your mom! What Iv..." Loke bit his tongue, "Shit..." he mumbled, "What you were told was a lie! Your grandfather lied to you!" Loke snapped back trying to reason with a 5 year old was almost impossible.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?" Laxus asked getting all confused. Not only did the girl have his eyes, both children smelled just like him.

"Uncle Loke... He said a bad word..." The girl whimpered. Loke closed his eyes to hold back a chuckle.

"I heard..." Loke was trying his best not to laugh, "I will be sure to have your mother collect 100 jewel from him later..." Laxus' eyes went wide looking at Loke like he was nuts. Laxus went to say something but Loke held up his hand to stop him making Laxus more annoyed. "I'll explain later, I promise but right now we have more important matters. Like helping my master..."

"So, you were a Celestial spirit... Alright Freed pay up I called it..." Bickslow cackled holding his hand out to the green haired man who just glared at him.

"Will you shut it!" Seth growled. Everyone snapped their heads to look at him. "Uncle Loke... I'm sorry but you need to take us back to mommy... She needs our help and these idiots aren't going to help, look at them, people who want to help do they are just standing there gawking. We don't have time to waste!" The boy snapped.

Loke sighed, but Laxus spoke before he could say anything, "I'm not going to do anything until someone tells me what is going on?! We'll help if we can but we need to know what's going on..." Laxus was slowly losing his patients

The boy growled but Loke put his hand over the boys mouth shaking his head, "I will explain everything from start to finish but I can't while my master is in trouble..." Loke said glaring at Laxus. "She's about 2 miles east from here... And she's in trouble..." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, "She is up against 3 other mages. And she has 2 gold keys out herself, myself and one other gold keyed spirit are out on our own power but it still drains her and she's reaching her limit." Loke stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Laxus sighed in annoyance, "Fine! But you better explain everything!" Laxus growled as he flashed out in a flash of lightning with a crash of thunder that followed.

"Wow... How did he do that?" The girl whispered in awe. Loke raised an eyebrow and shook his head, the girl had problems focusing at times.

Seth looked at Loke, "How can you trust a monster like him? Specially after what he did to mommy!" Seth growled out.

Loke sighed, "Seth... He didn't do anything to her... Your grandfather lied... Laxus isn't like him at all... Please trust me, he went to bring your mom back." He took a deep breath, "I have to go back to spirit world to restore some of my magic... I'd take you with me but it's against the law for humans to go there." Loke said. He looked over at the other with pleading eyes.

"Go, Loke. We'll watch them... They must be hungry, right?" Evergreen asked softly. Before anyone could say anything 2 small hungry growls were heard. Evergreen smirked, "I guess that's a yes?" She asked.

Seth sighed and nodded. "Um... Is... Is... Is there bacon?" The girl asked shyly.

Seth facepalmed, "Zoe..." He whined.

"I think we could do that..." Freed smiled and began ushering them inside the house.

The boy growled pulling his sister behind himself. Loke shook his head, "Seth be nice... I have to get going... Behave for them please..." He looked pointedly at them daring them to talk back.

Seth crossed his arms as he puffed out his cheek and huffed while he stomped his foot down. Loke rolled his eyes then looked at Zoey. She nodded peeking over her brothers shoulder.

Loke sighed, "Good... I'll see you when your mom gets back alright?" The children nodded. "Alright be good..." He said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Seth turned his glare to the 3 people that surrounded them. Zoey peeked over her brothers shoulder and her nose twitched.

"They don't smell bad Sethy..." Zoey whispered. Seth sighed and nodded.

"Alright... Only because we're that hungry..." Seth grumbled.

Evergreen had to fight back a smirk, Bickslow had to keep from laughing and Freed nodded showing the way to the house.

"Remind you of anyone?" Evergreen softly mused. Both men nodded trying to hide their smiles.

**_ Back to Lucy's Fight _ **

**_ Laxus POV _ **

I landed on the roof of a building around where Loke told me this master of his would be. I looked around and finally I spotted a small group of people fighting. I got closer to see what I was dealing with. I spotted a guild symbol on the red haired chicks breast. I recognized that symbol and my blood began to boil. Some of the things that the kid were saying started to make some sense.

I spotted a Blonde chick trying to stand while using a interesting whip. ' _That must be Loke's master..._ ' I thought. ' _The things I would do to her..._ ' I licked my lips then shook my head. ' _Now is not the time for that you pervert..._ ' I scolded myself.

I watched as ' _a giant cow_ ' and a weird looking ' _crab dude_ ' disappeared after getting hit by spears made of sand. All that was left was the blonde with the whip and ' _a Pink haired maid?_ ' I raised an eyebrow. The blonde looked like she was at her limit.

I was ready to jump down to lend a hand when the red head's hair shot forward wrapping around the blonde woman. Around her throat, torso, forearms, and her legs. ' _Shit..._ ' I watched as the ' _chicks hair caught fire? What the hell!?_ ' I could smell the burning fabric and skin. It made me want to gag.

I turned myself into lightning and bolted down cutting the chicks hair in the process of grabbing the blonde woman.

"What?!" The red head yelled as all of them were frantically looking around for me. I landed about 8 feet in front of them. I couldn't help the growl that slipped out.

"Oh what do we have here?" The purple skinned freak said. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Shit... We need to get back! Look the scar on his eye! It's him!" I seen the fear on the faces. "Master Ivan isn't going to like this..." The purple freak muttered as they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

' _Great now what the fuck is that bastard up to?_ ' I asked internally.

"Wh... Who are you?" I heard the blonde woman ask in a raspy voice.

I looked down at her, "Loke sent me..." I said in a calm voice which even surprised me.

She tried to get down but winced in pain, "Damn it!" She mumbled. "Seth and Zoey? Where are they?" She asked.

"They're safe... Mind telling me who you are?" I asked watching her face.

"Not till I know they're alright!" She growled. I was startled a bit, not in fear but because that just sounded hot as hell. I felt my pants tighten.

' _Oh fuck... I just want to bend her over that bench... Shit! No, you have a girlfriend you idiot... Well sort of girlfriend... I got to get back now before I actually do what I'm thinking..._ ' I gulped internally. "Fine, I'll take you to them..." I said.

' _Mind as well have some fun..._ ' I smirked as I tightened my hold on her. I bent down to her ear and made sure I brushed my lips against her earlobe. "Hold on tight..." I whispered in her ear as I felt a shiver go through her. I smirked as I let my lightning flow over us. Before she could say a word we were shot through the air.

**_ Back Behind The Cabin- Still Laxus' POV _ ** _ __ _ __

We landed outside my place with a crash of thunder. The blonde woman in my arms winced as we landed. My lightning teleportation never hurt anyone I don't want it to, so it must be from that red headed chick. I looked around and didn't anyone outside. I heard voices from inside. 

I groaned knowing those brats are in my house. Nothing I can do now anyway. I started to walk towards the house when I noticed the smell of ' _Bacon?_ ' I shook it off as I walked through my back door. But what I saw made me stop in my tracks. 

Freed at the stove wearing ' _an apron?_ ' Ever and Bicks sitting at the kitchen table with the 2 brats, and 3 plates piled high with bacon as well as 3 plates with sausage links, pancakes, and 3 bowls of eggs. I raised an eyebrow at the sight. 

I was more amused when I watched the little girl swatting at the boys hands which were trying to grab a piece of bacon off her plate. The both of them growling at each other now and then. 

"Sethy! Stop it!" The little girl growled baring her fangs. 

' _Wait!? Fangs?_ ' I've only ever seen the dragon slayers with teeth like that. What the hell is going on? 

I watched the kids stop and freeze. They stuck their noses up and ' _they're sniffing the air?_ ' I watched their heads snap in my direction and they started growling and it was a feral growl not like a human like growl. 

"What did you do to mommy!?" The boy, Seth right?, growled out. I blinked a bit amused. 

Before I could say anything, "Down you two..." The raspy voice of the blonde rang through making the children freeze. She was breathing heavily and practically curling into a ball with pain. She was trying to move, probably trying to get to the brats. 

I sighed, "Stay still Blondie..." I said as I walked through the kitchen and into my living room. "Where's Loke?" I asked. But before anyone could say anything he appeared with a flash of light that followed the sound of a doorbell. "Okay... I guess that answers my question..." I mumbled. 

I laid the girl down on the couch, but when I removed my hands is when I realized my hands were covered in blood. ' _Luckily Ever made me buy couch covers..._ ' I mused internally. 

"Princess... Are you alright?" Loke asked kneeling down on one knee and taking her hand in his. He had a worried look on his face. 

"Loke... I'm fine my fateful lion... Have no fear you can't get rid of me that easily..." She let out a pained giggle while wincing. Don't get me wrong I do feel bad for her but I don't even know what's going on yet. 

"My dear princess..." Loke chuckled, "I would never want to get rid of you, I owe you too much to want that..." He looked at her adoringly. He looked at me and let out a sigh, "I did promise I would tell you everything but in the mean time could you call Porlyusica?" I nodded. The girl looked like she need to be patched up. 

"Loke!" I heard the blonde woman say through grit teeth. "What the heck! No more people! This is way too many people knowing as it is! Plus you know we can't stay... He'll come after us..." I heard her whisper to Loke. 

Loke sighed, "Princess I assure you, you are safe here, safer then being on the run, I swear you are..." Loke said in a calming voice. The woman attempted to get up but fell back down covering her mouth, trying to cover a scream probably. "Lucy! Please just trust me!" 

' _So her name's Lucy..._ ' I mused. I went to get up to grab my lacrima comm. But saw Freed grab it and walk out back. ' _Well, that settles that..._ ' I shrugged. 

"Look..." I said getting their attention, "I don't know what's going on, but I do know you can't move right now, probably from wounds as well as magic depletion correct?" I asked looking at her. 

"So what... I've ran on worst then this..." She glared. It looked like her breathing was getting harder. 

"Stay and get fixed up and rest... You'll last a lot longer that way..." I said sitting back crossing my arms over my chest and crossing my left leg over my right, resting my ankle on my thigh. 

"Princess... You know he's right..." Loke said as he put his hand on her head. I sensed magic coming from his hand and a second later the blonde woman passed out. Loke catching her and laying her down. "Sorry Princess... It's for your own good..." Loke sighed. 

"Uncle Loke? What happened to Mommy..." The girl, Zoey right?, asked softly. 

"She was really tired and fell asleep... She'll be fine Zoe... Hurry up and eat or I'll come steal all that bacon!" Loke said with a playful growl making the girl ' _eep_ ' and turned back to her plate. 

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you normally do things like that?" I asked looking at Loke. 

He smirked and shook his head, "No... It was for her own good though... I guess I should tell you everything?" I nodded and moved my hand in a circle for him to continue. "Right... Well, her name is Lucy, and those 2 are Seth and Zoey, both 5 years old." He stopped and took a deep breath. 

"Loke do you not want the kids to hear everything?" I asked. 

He shook his head, "No it's fine... What they were told is worst then what I'm going to explain..." He looked at my questioning look. "I take it you know that Ivan is involved?" I nodded as I felt a spark of lightning across my shoulder. "I can only explain what I know. I left the guild 5 and half years ago. I ran into Lucy, literally ran into her outside a bath house. She was on the run then too... But for a different reason." 

"Are you telling the story with Stash face?" Zoey's quiet voice chimed in. 

"Not this time... That will be a story for another time..." He chuckled at the frown on the girls face. 

"Stash face?" I asked in an amused tone. 

"Well... Yeah, that would be what my darling princess here decided to call the spirit king when she saved me... Like I said a story for another time." My jaw dropped a bit. 

"Laxus..." I hummed at Freed's voice. "Porlyusica is on her way..." I gave him a look that said 'and'. He cleared his throat, "So will your grandfather..." I groaned at the thought of the old man. The old hag yeah I can deal with her but my Gramps. No. I rather do the guilds paperwork for a year then deal with him. 

"Would you like me to wait to continue? So I don't have to repeat it?" Loke asked. I had a feeling he was just trying to stall. I sighed but nodded. 

"That would be best..." I was on edge because I wanted to know what that bastard was up to this time. I looked over to the kitchen to see Seth (?) roll his eyes at something Zoey (?) said or did. I wanted to start laughing because he just growled and pushed a piece of bacon into her mouth which made her pout but she chewed the bacon nonetheless. 

I felt a pull towards them and to the blonde on my couch. I couldn't explain it. A need to protect them and a need to have them close. When Blondie talked about wanting to leave something about that just made me sick. I didn't understand it. 

I looked back to the kids and they were again fighting over the bacon. I shook my head, "Oi! Knock it off you two... There's plenty for both of you..." They looked at me and then at each other. It looked like the were have a very silent conversation with each other. 

The boy huffed, "Fine... But Dragon slayers eat a lot you know..." He mumbled. My eyebrows shot up to my hair line. 

I snapped my head to Loke who facepalmed. "What?" I managed to ask. 

"I'll explain when Makarov gets here..." He sighed out. 

Laxus stiffened he felt eyes on him. He looked around with just his eyes without moving his head or body. He noticed the girl was not sitting with her brother. The rest of him turned in the same direction. But stopped when the smell of strawberries in middle of a spring storm hit his nose. He looked down and tilt his head in confusion. The girl that was missing, was now standing right next to his chair. 

"Um..." The girl seemed really shy. 

He raised an eyebrow in question, "Yes? How can I help you?" He asked as nice as he could. 

The girl was playing with the end of her sleeves, "Um..." She shut her eyes trying to will herself just to say it. 

He heard the boy sigh, "She wants to know where the bucket is..." Seth said in a bored tone. 

"Bucket?" I asked in confusion. 

He saw Zoey's face start to turn red as she fidgeted. Loke fell over laughing. "She needs to use the bathroom! I'm... I'm sorry..." Loke said trying to control himself. 

"Then why not say bathroom?" He was still confused. 

Ever stood up, "I'll take her... Come on sweetie." She gave a small smile to the girl. The girl looked at the hand that was being offered. She sniffed at it and nodded as she took Ever's hand. 

I watched as Ever and the girl walked down the hallway. I looked at Loke, "A Bucket?" I was starting to get a bad feeling about wanting to know what that was all about. 

"That's all we were allowed to use..." Seth said in a bored tone. I saw the edge of the kids mouth twitch, "Well... Until Uncle Loke hit grandfather over the head with it when we escaped..." Seth chuckled as he looked over at Loke. 

"It was the only thing there! I was just happy that they emptied it before I got there..." I didn't like hearing that at all. Made me want to go and hunt down my worthless father. I couldn't help the growl that slipped out. 

Loke held up his hand to stop me from opening my mouth, "I said I would explain when Makarov gets here." Loke said pointedly. I huffed in annoyance. 

I heard a squeal a few seconds later from down the hall. I looked down the hall and seen a giggling Ever and a giggling Zoey. 

Ever apparently saw the question look I had on my face. "The flush startled her... It was her first time seeing or using a bathroom like that." Ever tried to make it sound like she wasn't pissed about the information too. 

Just when I was about to tell Loke to just start telling us, I heard a knock at my door. ' _Finally! Took them long enough!_ ' I thought annoyed. Freed got up and walked to answer the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mild 18 and up content near the end read at your own risk**

**_Laxus' POV_ **

I heard voices coming closer, no mistaking it, it was the old hag and Gramps. I rolled my eyes when I heard Gramps ask _'What did my idiot grandson do this time?'_

"I didn't do a damn thing old man!" I growled in annoyance as he came around the corner. He just huffed.

"Why am I here now boy?" The old hag asked. I pointed to the couch and she walked over only stopping to to stare at Loke. He smiled and waved. She growled and swatted at him to get out of the way. I smirked, that lady never changes.

I looked over at Gramps, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as he stared at Loke. He was clearly shocked to be seeing an old guild mate that up and disappeared over 5 years just reappear out of no where.

"LOKE?!" Gramps finally shrieked, I wiggle my pinkie in my ear. Damn old man shrieks like a damn girl.

"Hello Master Makarov! Long time no see!" Loke said with a smile and a wave. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Loke start talking, Gramps is here..." I said through grit teeth.

Loke scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, right, of course..." He cleared his throat, "Okay, this lovely lady laying here is Lucy, my darling princess and key-holder..." He began.

"Wait! You're a Celestial Spirit?" Gramps all but shouted. I'm going to need to get my hearing checked after this.

"Yes Master... I am..." Gramps cut him off again.

"Then why the hell were you here on Earthland?" I think Gramps was about to have a heart attack. Luckily the old hag is already here.

"That's a story for another time master... Right now I have more important matters to explain." Loke said his face now becoming more serious.

A growl made us all look towards the kitchen, "Give it back Sethy! It was mine!" Zoey yelled, well softly yelled I guess you could say.

"Children?" Gramps asked out of no where quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, that would be Seth and his twin sister Zoey... They are Lucy's children..." Loke explained.

Gramps looked back and forth between the brats and the blonde on the couch. "How old is she?" Gramps asked. I blinked, I didn't even think to ask that.

Loke looked down. He refused to look at anyone, "She's... She's 19..." He said closing his eyes waiting for a freak out.

"Wait! She's 19?!" I asked, Loke nodded. "That would mean..."

"She was 14 when she had those 2..." Loke finished my thought which everyone looked at him anger clearly written on all of our faces.

"Where's the father?" Gramps' voice got hard and cold. I was even shocked to hear it. It made a shiver go down my spine and that's saying a lot.

Loke's face paled. He took a deep breath. "Master, please stay calm and don't jump to conclusions until I'm finished explaining the situation completely..." He glanced at the brats in the kitchen and sighed, "Lucy was sold by her father to the man that she escaped from..." I saw red but Loke shot me a glare.

"Loke who was this man?" Gramps asked in his hard cold tone.

"Grandfather..." Seth decided to speak which didn't help at all on telling us who that was.

Gramps quirked an eyebrow. "Who do you mean by that child?" His tone got softer.

"Seth... You and your sister need to stay quiet..." Loke snapped making the brats stare at him concerned. "You both need to hear the truth also..." Loke said in a stern voice.

Loke closed his eyes, "Master please do not over react... This is not anyone's fault but the man who held her captive. So, that would mean anyone else involved had no knowledge of any of this from the start." Loke said.

Seth huffed and puffed out his cheek as he shoved another piece of bacon in Zoey's mouth making her growl. I shook my head, they were pretty entertaining.

Gramps nodded for him to continue. "As I was saying Lucy was sold by her father to..." He swallowed a lump in this throat. "To Ivan..." Everyone's eyes went wide. Many of the faces, including mine were going red in anger. Loke held his hand up. "The children's biological father isn't Ivan..." There were a lot of relieved sighs heard around the room.

"However..." I hated the sound of that, "They're biological father is Laxus..." Everyone's head snapped to look at me as my jaw just dropped and eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! How is that possible!? I've never seen her before today!" I panicked to say the least, I had death glares all around me. I held my hands up shaking my head. "There is no way! Not to mention I'm a dragon slayer! You can even ask Gajeel!" Loke put his hand up to stop me.

I blinked, "Seth, Zoey, what kind of magic do you use?" Loke asked the brats.

Seth nodded to his sister as she huffed but got down off the bench and walked in the living room followed by Seth. She cleared her throat, she sounded adorable, "We use Lightning Dragon Slayer magic..." She said in a clear sweet sing-song like voice not like her shy voice from earlier.

"And no, we don't have a lacrima..." Seth said his eyes set in a glare looking at me. His hands in his pockets leaning against the doorway. Some how he reminded me of myself.

"We were born with the magic not given... Our... Our grandfather couldn't get the lacrima, he said someone stole it because he was going to put it in Sethy so he wouldn't need me anymore... Grandfather said that we were weak if we had to rely on each other to use our magic..." Zoey said in a monotone voice.

Loke held up his hand again, "Thank you, both of you. Laxus, do you remember a woman with short black hair and lavender eyes, wore too much perfume?" He asked. I thought about it and nodded slowly.

"Yeah but that was like..." It hit me, "Almost 6 years ago..." I said sitting back.

"You never found the condom after she left did you?" I shook my head, "Now you know what happened with it." He motioned with his hand to the brats standing in the doorway. "Before you say anything about being a Dragon slayer, Ivan knew that. He knew you could only get your mate pregnant. No one else." I looked over to the blonde on couch that was getting worked on by the old hag.

The pull I felt to her and to the brats came to mind. I shook my head, "How would he have known?" I asked still not wanting to believe it.

Loke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "The woman I spoke of before was an oracle she sees the future and she worked for Ivan... He had her find you and your mate's locations... And it so happened that her father was trying to find a suitor for her... Mainly just for money to build his business." Loke explained.

"What happened to this girl?!" The angry scowling voice of the old hag chimed in.

"Listen while you help her... I'm getting to that part." Loke snapped back. The old hag huffed but went back to helping Blondie. Loke pointedly looked at the brats, "Now, Ivan is the one who inseminated Lucy over 5 years ago..." I glanced at the brats who had looked of shock and disbelief.

"So... Loke, you're saying she didn't get a choice in the matter?" Gramps was a glutton for punishment. Loke shook his head. "He's kept her captive for 5 years?"

Loke shook his head again, "No, after she was inseminated she was able to escape... We kept her moving never stayed in one place too long no more then a day at most. When she went into labor... We were afraid that if we stayed too long in a hotel he would find us..." He balled his hands into fists.

A sound of a doorbell rang through the room making all of us look around, except Loke, he looked at the space next to him where a flash of light appeared. When it disappeared, that pink haired maid was standing there.

"Big brother..." The maid bowed to Loke. I raised an eyebrow.

"Virgo... What are you doing here? You know she doesn't have enough magic for both of us to be here..." Loke said. The maid put a few piles of fabric, 'clothes?' on the coffee table.

"No worries big brother... The king is holding my gate open he said that they would need new clothes... So I have brought them for you... Also, he said it is okay to tell them..." Virgo said and with a bow she disappeared.

Loke blinked, "Okay, that solved that problem then... Anyway, when she went into labor with them the spirit king had us bring her to the spirit world... Both of them were born there... You should know that time flows differently there... 1 day there is 3 months here... So with her being there we were able to hide her from Ivan also blocking out the oracles magic so she couldn't find her."

"We kept her there to recover for 2 days... They couldn't find her for 6 mouths... Which is why your ages are a bit off you 2..." Loke smiled at the brats. Zoey looked like she was going to cry and Seth was just staring at the floor. Seth nose twitched and his head shot up to look at his sister. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He hugged her as she clung to his shirt.

He rubbed her back, "Sh... It's alright Zoe Zoe..." He soothed. I sighed I had the urge to go over and confront them. I lost my internal battle. I got up and walked over to them and got down on one knee. I held my hand out to them.

Seth growled, but it was an annoyed type of growl. I seen the water build up in his eyes. I could tell he was fighting to hold them back. I knew how that felt not being allowed to cry. Being thought of as weak if you did.

Zoey looked at me and I heard a whimper. I nodded and gave my best attempt at a smile. What I wasn't prepared for was when she launched herself at me with a loud cry, wrapping her arms around my neck. She nuzzled her face in the crock of my neck. I felt drops of water hit my skin.

I sighed in content, wrapping my arm around her and pulled her closer nuzzling my nose in her hair. A sound of a purr came from her I almost chuckled. I looked up at Seth, he was struggling with something.

I scooped Zoey up quick and sat crossed legged on the floor. I settled her in my lap. Her arms tightened, it made me chuckle. I held my other hand out to Seth. He looked at it. He curled and uncurled his fists.

I nodded. He ground his teeth together but launched himself at me too. I wrapped my other arm around him and sat back. I shot a glare at everyone in the room since they were gawking.

Loke cleared his throat. "Yes well... After we had brought them back to Earthland she was able to hide and run for a good 3 years... It was harder to hide after they started using their magic. They were 3 years old when Ivan caught up to them again... And they've been held captive since..." Loke glanced over at Blondie.

My nose twitched, the kids smelled like strawberries in a spring storm but they also stank of dirt and sweat. "Loke..." I spoke keeping my voice soft. "When was the last time they had a bath or shower?"

Before Loke could answer, Zoey looked up at me confused, "What's that?" She asked. My eyebrows shot up to my hair line. I snapped my head to Loke and gave him a hard glare.

"Yeah... The last time was 3 years ago before they got caught... The clothes they are wearing are from the spirit world and are magically altered to grow as they grow..." I was getting angry but I had to keep myself under control since I had the brats in my lap.

"Virgo brought them new clothes..." Loke said pointing to the piles of clothes on the coffee table.

"How about I take them to give them a bath?" Ever spoke up as she walked over.

"I don't have anything for kids in there Ever..." I was cut off by a flash of light that left that maid standing there with a basket filled with I have no idea.

"I have shampoo, conditioner, body wash, hair brushes, tooth brushes..." Loke cut the maid off.

"We get it Virgo... Go with Evergreen and give her a hand please?" Loke asked Virgo. Virgo nodded.

I unwrapped my arms as the kids got up and walked over to take both of their hands. Seth stopped and his face turned red. I held back a chuckle.

"Umm..." He stuttered.

"I'll come with to give you a hand..." Freed stood up and walked over. Seth took a glance at his sister and he had a look on his face that I couldn't describe.

"He's a he Sethy..." Zoey said making both Seth and Freed turn red. Seth shot a glare to his sister who just giggled. I watched as the 5 of them walked down the hall.

Loke let out a sigh he looked back to where the kids went. Once we heard the water turn on Loke spoke, "They can speak to each other telepathically... So, if you see them just staring at each and only their faces changing that's what's going on. Even Ivan doesn't know that they can do that..." Loke explained.

"Loke, what can you tell me about what happened to this girl?" The old hag chimed in.

"You name it, it's been done to her..." He held up his hands, "We had no way of getting to her so we couldn't stop anything... Ivan kept her key's in a magically sealed safe. He only allowed her to use us as target practice for the children..." He looked down at the floor.

"Loke... Did my bastard of a son..." Loke held up his hand to stop Gramps from speaking.

"No... He nor did anyone else do that to her..." Gramps sighed in relief. Not that I blame him I would have been pissed to hear that my own father did that.

Bicks coughed, "Um... Boss..." I hummed my reply, "What are you going to do about Mira?" Loke raised an eyebrow at me.

"You and Mira huh?" I groaned at his teasing tone. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you..." Loke said.

"What do you mean not to worry about it? I may be an asshole but I'm not going to just ignore the fact that I have 2 kids or a mate for that matter..." I growled out. "Not to mention I've explained it to Mira already... I told her we could 'be together' until I find my mate if I had one..." I clarified.

"I only said that because as soon as my princess wakes up she's going to want to leave... She's too paranoid to stay in one place for too long... It's the only way she knows to survive..." Loke said. I will never admit it but hearing that made my chest hurt a lot. I didn't want them to leave.

"Is there anything you can think of that would get her stay?" I asked. Everyone's head snapped to look at me. "What? I told you I may be an asshole but even I don't want them out there like that..." I explained.

They all nodded at my explanation. Loke looked like he was deep in thought when we heard a squeal and a bunch of giggles. I looked down my hallway amused wondering what happened in there.

"It might be wrong to do but I think it might work..." Loke mused out loud. I raised and eyebrow in question. "Use them... Get them on your side... Normally she never tells them no... She tries to make sure they're happy at all times when she can..." Loke explained. He was right, it was wrong to do but it might the only thing that'll work.

"Does she know who Laxus is?" Gramps asked.

"No... She... She passed out before I could tell her..." Loke said I smirked and shook my head.

I chuckled at his nervousness. Seems like he didn't want everyone knowing he was the reason she passed out. Loke shot me a glare which just made me chuckle more.

"Well... Maybe if you would tell her, she would change her mind about staying... Does she know anything about dragon slayers?" Bicks decided to join in on the conversation.

"That I don't know... If she doesn't I know she'd probably ask another one her spirit Crux... He's an archive type spirit. Knows almost anything about everything." Loke explained.

Before another thing could be said a giggling, little blonde girl with wet hair came run out in her pj's. They were adorable. Light pink pants and long sleeve top. The shirt had big lightning bolt in the middle of of it and the pants had small lightning bolts all over them. Her long wet blonde hair was still dripping wet.

"Oi! No running through the house when you're all wet... You're getting water all over the place." I yelled over as she hid under the kitchen table. I shook my head. Ever came running out.

"Where did she go?" Ever asked holding a hair brush. "She ran out as soon as she saw the hair brush..." Ever said looking around.

"That would be because she's never saw one before..." Loke said resting his cheek on his hand. His elbow propped up on the arm of the couch.

"Are you serious!?" Ever's jaw dropped. Loked nodded. "Oh my goodness... First the toilet, then the tub, then the shampoo and conditioner... She didn't even know what the body wash or wash cloth was... Or the tooth brushes and tooth paste..." She really sounded like she was getting ready cry.

Seth walked out his hair flattened, wearing purple sleep pants covered in lightning bolts and a white t-shirt with a big lightning bolt on the front of it. I raised an amused eyebrow he look like a drowned rat.

"Fine I'll start with you..." Ever began but Seth put his hand up to stop her. He shook his head rapidly throwing drops a water everywhere. Bicks covered his head.

"Hey kid! You're getting everyone wet!" Bicks yelled. Seth stopped and grinned wickedly. "Don't even think about it!" Seth huffed but shrugged his shoulders.

Seth looked around and brought his hands up like he was studying them. I saw lightning spark around his fingers. He smirked and while he's hands were still sparking with lightning he ran his fingers through hair drying it and making stand up like it was before. He grinned and nodded as he put his hands down.

'The fucking kid does the same thing I do after a shower...' My jaw dropped a little. The kid looked proud of himself.

Ever huffed and turned around to find the girl. I pointed to the kitchen. She nodded. As she was walking in the kitchen Freed and the maid came out all wet.

"What happened to you?" I asked clearly amused since Ever was completely dry.

"The children have never taken a bath before and got excited and sacred of the water. Zoey shocked me and Seth shocked Sir Freed." The maid said in a monotone voice. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Got you!" Ever said. A second later she came out carried a wet Zoey who looked even worst then her brother did. Considering her hair is longer it's to be expected I guess. "Now, now, calm down, it won't hurt but you don't want your hair to be all knotty." Ever said sitting down putting the girl in her lap and began gently brushing her hair. After a few brushes the girl sounded like she was purring. I smirked.

"Well isn't she just adorable..." Bicks said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We should try to get the girl here cleaned up too..." The old hag said. The maid bowed and walked over.

"I shall take care of it..." The maid said. Loke shot her a glare and huffed. I couldn't help but be amused.

"Won't that wake her up though?" Loke asked. He sounded nervous, I wouldn't know why. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it would big brother. But she's been asleep for hours and just like the children she hasn't had a bath in 3 years... You know how she enjoys her baths..." The maid said earning herself an eye roll from Loke. I raised an amused eyebrow I had to admit it was entertaining.

"There! All done! Doesn't that feel better?" Ever exclaimed. He looked over and saw Zoey on her lap her hair was now in 2 braids that hung over her shoulders. Zoey was holding one of the braids and running her fingers over it.

"I like it... But how did you do this?" Zoey asked quietly.

Ever shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a woman... Hair is something I like to play with..." She smiled and Zoey returned her smiled. I would never admit it but it filled me with pride. I shook my head at my own thoughts.

Zoey blushed, 'Damn, she's fucking adorable...' I couldn't help but think as I looked at her. She looked like her mother but she had my eyes and hair color. Seth looked like me but had his mothers eyes and hair color.

I looked over at Seth who was poking one of Bicks babies until it spun around giggling causing Seth to jump backwards and growl at it. He huffed when it landed on his head. He puffed out his cheek clearly annoyed. I watched Zoey slide off Ever's lap and tip toe behind her brother and pounce on him knocking him off his feet and both of them landed on the floor.

"YAY! I GOT IT!" Zoey yelled excitedly holding up Bicks' baby that was originally on her brothers head. I heard a growl and looked at the boy who was flat on his stomach under his sister.

"Get Off Zoe!" Seth whined. Zoey looked down and giggled out an 'oops' and got off him. "I hate not being able to smell you..." He shot her a glare. She just smiled and scratched the back of her head. Seth shook his head and sighed as he nodded. Zoey jumped up excitedly again.

Everyone stiffened when there was a groan of pain, causing everyone to look towards the couch where we saw Blondie trying to push herself up on wobbly arms.

"Princess... Please don't move too much... Your wounds aren't fully healed yet... We need to get you cleaned up before you can be completely treated. Please allow me to assist you." The maid said bowing to Blondie.

"You make it sound like I actually have a choice in the matter..." Blondie answered in a raspy voice. Before I knew what I was really doing I was walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water. The old hag moved out of the way for me to kneel down in front of her.

"Here... Drink some of this..." I said holding out the glass of water. She seemed to study me for a few seconds before put her lips around the straw and took a few sips.

"Thank you..." She said after clearing her throat. "A bath does sound nice though... Thank you Virgo..." She said holding out her hand as the maid bowed then helped her up on wobbly legs. Her eyes were closed like she was in pain.

"Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" I asked surprising myself.

She looked at me shocked and blinked at me a few times before narrowing her eyes at me. I rose an amused eyebrow and smirked. "I think I got it..." She said in a cold tone as she put one foot in front of the other, her hands being held by the maid. Her legs looked like they were wobbling even more and about to give out on her.

I went to get up but the old hag pushed me back as she got up and followed Blondie and the maid. She made it to the hallway there was 2 growls heard.

"Seth! Zoey! No!" Blondie yelled earning her a couple of whimpers. "Remember what Loke said?" The brats shook their heads. "He said we could trust them... I don't think she will hurt me... Do you?" She asked the brats. They shook their heads. Blondie smiled, and hell, she looked beautiful as hell when she smiled. "Alright, now behave yourselves until I come back okay?" The brats nodded and mumbled a 'Yes mommy'. Blondie nodded and continued to the bathroom.

I stared at the brats for a moment. I took a deep breath, "Hey you 2..." Both brats looked at me. "I got something to talk to you both about... Since you both know who I am and all and don't seem to angry with me..." He began. The brats looked at each other and nodded. They got up from where they were sitting and walked over to him.

**_ Lucy's POV _ **

I didn't know what to think. I sat in the tub letting the hot water and whatever that old pink haired woman put in the tub for my wounds, so she said, soak into my skin. I must say it was relaxing and made my skin tingle. Virgo washed my hair a while. I couldn't help but think about the people in the other room. The tall bulky man with the blonde hair, made shiver with just his touch.

He was probably pretty dangerous to be around, specially alone. But it didn't matter, we wouldn't be here much longer. Not while that man is still alive and hunting us. I have keep them safe.

"Princess..." I was brought out of my thoughts by Virgo's stoic voice. I hummed in response. "I was thinking... Maybe it would be best for you to stay here and rest a while, let your body heal and magic be restored fully... They all are really nice people... Plus the little prince and princess seem to adore them." She said making me think about it.

"I don't know... What would happen if Ivan found us again? I can't put other people's lives in danger because of my own selfish choices... This isn't their problem it's mine..." I said, I knew I was being stubborn but hell I didn't know if I would be able to control myself with that blonde hunk of a man around.

It felt like something was pulling me towards him and I'm not sure I liked it or not. I don't need anyone in those lines in my life right now or maybe ever. Seth and Zoe are the only one's that matter to me. I can't let myself get selfish now.

"No matter what you decide you have to stay here for at least 2 weeks if you want to be healed fully physically and magically. Plus that boy out there is quite fond of you and the children... And the rest of them adore the children as well..." The old lady with pink hair said.

Inside, I knew she was right but could I really risk it? Would something bad happen? Would I be able to protect them myself? Too many questions but no answers.

"Maybe a few days couldn't hurt but I can't stay long... Not with 'him' still out there..." I said through grit teeth.

"We know everything... That over size cat told us everything..." When the old lady said that I almost jumped out of the water.

"What?! He promised he wouldn't say a word without my permission!" I growled.

"The king gave him permission princess... Even the king believes that the best place for you is to be here right now..." To say I was shocked to hear Stash face over ruled me on something was rare and unheard of. Although he seems to bend the laws to help me and the kids. I sighed.

I didn't know if I should thank Loke since I didn't have to explain it myself or beat his ass for going against me. 'I swear when I get my hands on either one of them I'm gonna strangle their asses!' I internally vowed.

"Figures Stash Face would..." I crossed my arms and sank further into the bath. The water felt amazing. I could my eyes starting to get heavy. "Maybe I should get out..." I said right as I yawned.

"Yes princess that would be a good idea... Don't want you to end drowning because you fell asleep in the tub... Plus you would never heard the end of it from Aquarius if that happened..." I growled because she was right, that damn mermaid would never let me live it down.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know... Could you help me Virgo I still feel my legs and arms shaking?" I asked. Honestly, I hated asking for help for something as simple as walking or even washing my hair. But I didn't have much choice at the moment.

"Of course princess..." Virgo said coming over and helping me out of the tub and making sure I did fall. She wrapped me in a towel and helped me walk over to the bathroom counter so I could sit down. "I will get you some clothes princess, I will be right back..." Virgo said disappearing in a flash of light.

I sighed looking at the spot she was just standing. "Turn and face that way so I can check your back..." The old lady said to me, I nodded and slowly turned away from her. "How are you even moving around with all of these injuries?" She asked.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice but to keep moving no matter how much pain your in... The only way to survive is to keep moving..." I said not realizing I said it out loud.

"I guess I can see your point, but as much as I hate those idiots in there, it would be best for you to stay in their care... I will come by every few days to make sure you're healing properly. As long as you take it easy you should heal rather fast..." She said I felt her hand sliding across my back I flinched and closed my eyes taking deep and slow breaths.

"I don't exactly have that luxury... Not with 'him' out there..." I said knowing how that man is. I hated him for what he was doing with the kids. Power means nothing is all you want to do is destroy things.

"We all know who Ivan is..." The old lady said. I lost my concentration and winced as she move her hand across a different part of my back. She seemed to know what I was thinking when continued, "I know the others will have a problem telling you the truth but I won't, I don't care either way..." I raised an eyebrow, "The small old man that was in the living room..." I nodded, "That is Ivan's father..." I snapped my head around to look at her wide eyed.

"What?! You're kidding!" The old woman shook her head.

"I've known the family for a long time... Makarov is a stubborn old fool who doesn't know his own limitations... And Ivan has been hungry for power for far too long..." She said it seemed that she was considering something before she added, "The tall man out there, with the blonde hair..." I nodded for her to continue. "He is Ivan's son..." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I can't stay here..." I said as I tried to get up but stopped when a flash of light appeared leaving Virgo standing there with a pile of clothes in her hands. "We can't stay... Get the kids ready to go..." I managed to say when the old woman decided to put some pressure on one of the gashes on my back making me scream out in pain.

"You're not going anywhere for a while not while you have these injuries..." The old woman said, "Plus don't you think those brats of yours need a father?" She said earning her a scowl from me.

"Please refrain from hurting my princess..." Virgo said in her monotone voice glaring at the old woman.

"She's no different from the idiots in the other room... She needs to learn that not everyone is alike. I've learned that... But doesn't mean I have to like you damn humans..." She scowled. "Now lets bandage you up then you can get dressed." She finally said.

I just looked away I didn't like any of this. I needed to leave. To get far away from here as possible.

After I was bandaged and dressed in the baggy t-shirt and shorts that was covered in stars, Virgo helped me walk out to the living room where I could smell the most mouth watering smell in all of Earthland. I haven't smelled real food in so long. It was like heaven. As soon as I crossed the into the living room Loke was at my side. He smiled at me and I just glared at him.

"Princess... Don't give me that look..." I crossed my arms refusing to take another step. "Princess let me explain..." I held up his hands up.

I didn't care I didn't want to see him at that moment. "Forced Gate Closure! Close Gate of Lion!" I said through grit teeth increasing my magic watching as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Uh-oh... Mommy's mad..." Zoey's sweet voice drifted into my ears.

"Great... I wonder what Uncle Loke did this time..." Seth said I narrowed my eyes at them as they shrank down behind a table.

"What did you say..." I all but growled.

"Nothing Mommy!" The both said in unison.

"That's what I thought... Virgo..." I glared at her and she shook her head. "What do you mean No!" I snapped.

"Princess it's for your own safety and well being of both you and the children... I'm sorry but even the king agrees you should stay here... He said if you refuse he make sure none of gates will open if you need us..." My jaw dropped. "He said you need rest and to recover before you do anything." She finished as she put her hand on my shoulder and her other on my forearm telling me to keep walking.

"But we can't!" I snapped.

"Mommy... We... Well... We would... I mean..." Zoey was stuttering so bad it's worst then her normal.

"What Zoe? Deep breath then try again..." I said as Virgo helped me into a chair at the table.

"She's trying to say that we would like stay..." My jaw dropped again and my eyes widened. "We know everything... Including who he is..." He looked over the tall blonde bringing plates of food over to the table.

"When I get my hands on that over grown house cat I'm going to strangle him..." I mumbled.

Seth sighed, "Mommy... He did help you, got you away from those 3 creepy people... You do kind of owe him..." Great leave it to my own kid to guilt trip me into something. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know I'm right..." He said matter-of-factly.

I face palmed, "You know sometimes I hate you..." I muttered.

"Only when we're right..." Seth mumbled. I glared at him, smart ass kid.

I heard a clearing of a throat and looked over to the tall blonde, "If it makes any difference I just found out about all this today also... And I'm not saying I like any of what's going on..." He scratched the back of his head, "But I would preferred it I you all would stay..." I glared at him. "Hear me out... I can even bring you books on the subject and bring others like myself to explain it so you know I'm not just talking out my ass..." He said.

"First off! Watch your language around my children..." I growled out. "Secondly, I have idea what you're going on about?" I glared at him I didn't like being forced to stay near someone who was related to that evil man.

"Mommy..." Seth glared at me which shocked me, "retract your claws..." I stuck my tongue at him and he rolled his eyes. "And you call us children..." He muttered under his breath. Boy, did I want to strangle that smart kid sometimes.

I looked over at the tall blonde he looked like he was trying not to laugh. I rose an eyebrow and he shook his head. "Do you know anything about dragon slayers?" He asked.

I thought about it, I knew the magic my kids had was dragon slayer magic but that was it I didn't know much more then that. I shook my head, "Only that these 2 have dragon slayer magic... What that all entails I have no idea..." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'll have a few books on it brought for you to read up on it and there is a few other dragon slayers you could talk to also if you don't want to believe the books or if you just want to confirm or get more details then what the books have." I nodded my head as I took in the information.

"Fine since it seems like I'm not allowed to leave anytime soon. I need something to past the time..." I said with a sigh. He nodded and set down the last of the food and motioned for us to help ourselves.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**_ Ivan's POV _ **

I just got done seeing to the punishment of those 3 idiots that failed to bring those brats back and their worthless mother. I only needed her to control those brats. I had to think of a way to get her away from my damn son. She wasn't supposed to find him or even meet him! How did this even happen?

"Master Ivan..." I turned around to see Silvia coming towards me. She held up her crystal ball placing it on my desk.

"What do you want?" I asked. She was up to something I could see it on her face.

"I have a way of breaking the bonding process that has begun..." She purred as she sat on my desk in front of me. She crossed her leg over her other. Her robe opened exposing her long smooth pale legs.

I ran my hand up her leg slowly. "Do you now?" She shuttered under my touch letting out a soft moan of approval.

"Yes master... I have discovered that your son has being seeing someone else in these past few years..." I smirked seeing where she was going with this.

My hand got to the top of her thighs, "I see... Are you wanting my permission?" I asked standing up pushing my hand between her thighs prying her legs open. She threw head back with a moan when my hand covered her lovely nether lips, rubbing my palm in circles hard over her clit. I grabbed the hair on the back of her head and pulled earning me another long loud moan.

"Yeeesss, Master..." She moaned out I smirked feeling her hips slowly rock with my hand. I pulled her body up against mine.

"What exactly are you wanting permission to do?" I asked shoving 2 fingers into her hard as I pulled on her hair again. I kept slamming my fingers into her. "Do you want to suck him off?" I asked as she rocked her hips harder and faster in tune with my fingers. "Do you want to fuck him like last time?" I bit her earlobe causing her let out a scream.

"What... What ever... It takes... for her... OH GOD! For her to leave!" She cried out as she clamped down around me. I smirked as her hand began rubbing against my cock through my pants.

I slid my tongue up her neck to her ear, "Fine... But if you want my cock you better not let him fuck you... It shouldn't take that much for her leave him now should it. Your mouth better the only thing that touches his cock understand me?" I pulled on her hair again.

She nodded, "Yes master..." I grabbed her wrist after I let go her hair. I shook my head.

"Not until after you complete your mission of bringing that wench and those brats back here..." I whispered in her ear as I removed my fingers roughly and shoving her to the floor. "Go... And don't fail me!" I snapped at her.

"Yes master..." She said getting up and walking out of the room. I sat back down in my chair and let out a sigh.

"You're a fucking Idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not Own Fairy Tail or it's Characters.**

* * *

**_ Ivan's Hideout- Normal POV _ **

"You're a Fucking Idiot!" A man yelled from a dark corner of the room. Ivan looked over with a scowl.

"How do you figure that?" Ivan asked in an annoyed tone.

"How could you let them escape? How could you let all that work go to waste? Thanks to you they are now with their father and she's with her Mate. How could you let our plans go down the drain like this? How could you fuck this up so bad?" The man yelled from the corner.

"Do you think I did it on purpose? That damn lion of hers helped her! I thought he couldn't come out of his gate with his key locked up in the safe. I don't understand how he could have even come out on his own?" Ivan growled.

The man from the corner begun to come into the light. The man looked like an older version of Ivan. "Pathetic... I told you that lion was nothing but trouble... He is that girl's most faithful spirit... I fucking warned you to watch her closely and to never let her have that damn key..." The older Ivan sighed.

"And I did! I made sure to take her keys from her after every training session with those brats... I counted them and all... They were all always there, not one missing... I just don't understand how..." The younger Ivan said.

"Well, obviously she tricked you somehow... That girl is smart, I warned you! She practically controlled Fairy Tail in my time! She was loved by all! I warned you to never let them meet! It would be the end if they did! Damn it! I wasted my time coming here!" The older Ivan ranted.

"You didn't waste your time! Silvia will take care of it before anything like that can happen..." The younger Ivan said.

"I doubt it! She can't see past the rune barrier so who knows what's going to happen! He could be mated to her by the time she gets there! We both know our son!" The older Ivan scolded.

"Well, let's hope she hurries up then... Before our son can complete the process... If not then we'll try something else... Those brats are the key to ruling this world... And putting an end to Fairy Tail once and for all..." The younger Ivan said.

"You're never going to get near Fairy Tail as long as they are there! That girl wins their loyalty... Including the one our son was sleeping with! No one can hate the girl! She's too kind for any of them to turn her away... I've seen it with my own eyes! Have you forgotten already?" The older Ivan snapped. "That girl will be our downfall..." The older Ivan sighed.

"We will see about that..." The younger Ivan smirked. "I will make sure your future doesn't happen, I will destroy Fairy Tail and I will control those ungrateful brats!" The younger Ivan cackled.

* * *

**_ Laxus' House- Normal POV _ **

Laxus was clearing the table when his team came into the kitchen. He rose a questioning eyebrow as he watched them all take seats behind him.

"What's up guys?" Laxus asked with a slight smile on his face as he watched the children play a board game with their mother in the living room.

Bickslow scratched the back of his head, "You know Boss... We were thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to head to the guild... You know... For you to talk to Mira about what's going on... I mean the girl does deserve to know..." Bickslow said scratching the back of his head.

"Did you lose in Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Laxus asked and chuckled when Bickslow hung his head and nodded. "I'll call her later and tell her... I don't want to leave them here yet... Even with you guys here, I still wouldn't feel right if I were to leave..." Laxus said looking back in the living room.

"Laxus..." Evergreen ground her teeth together, "That's a cruel way to end things with someone like that! That's a cowards play and you know it!" She spat.

"I don't care right now... I explained everything to Mira a while ago that this was a no-strings thing... Due to the fact that she wasn't my mate... I told her till I found my mate we could have a thing going on... But things have changed... Not to mention... I believe Freed has a thing for her... Which is why I'm more then happy to end things with Mira..." Laxus said in a teasing tone as he turned back to finish up the dishes with a smirk on his face. Freed's face had a pink tint to his cheeks. Freed coughed and excused himself as he practically ran to the door.

Bickslow sighed, "I know Boss... But if your father's involved then we need to be on our guard. Freed is going to be rewriting the runes to keep Mira and everyone but us and master out... We just have a bad feeling..." Bickslow said plopping back down on a chair.

"Um..." A timid little girls voice chimed in making the guys and Ever turn to the little girl who was hiding partly around the corner of the doorway.

Laxus smirked, "What do you need Zoey?" He asked in amusement. He found his daughter's shyness amusing.

"Could... Um... Could we have... Um... Some water please?" Zoey asked shuffling her feet.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Water? I have other things then just water... Like juice..." He held back a chuckle when he seen the girls eyes light up and sparkle as she nodded. "Okay, come on then..." He said as he held out his hand. Zoey hesitated slightly but ran over and grabbed Laxus' hand.

Laxus chuckled and walked over to the fridge opening it to let her look inside. The sparkle in Zoey's eyes got brighter and her eyes got wider as her mouth hung open. She was amazed, he almost chuckled until he realized that this was probably the first time she's seen a fridge, which made him almost growl. Zoey picked out Strawberry Kiwi juice. He poured 3 glasses, handing one to Zoey and took the other 2 into the living room and set them on the coffee table for Lucy and Seth.

* * *

Laxus was sitting on the couch watching the children and their mother, his children and mate, play the board game that the kids seem to be amazed by. He smiled slightly until Bickslow's words from earlier came back to him. He sighed knowing he has to get this over with. He stood up and started walking towards the hallway.

"Um..." That timid little girl's voice always made him smile and chuckle. He stopped and looked back at her. "Would... Um... Could... Well what I mean is... Um..." Zoey stuttered.

Seth sighed, "She wants to know if you could play a round with us too?" Seth asked. "Mommy looks like she's ready to pass out also..." Seth mumbled under his breath knowing Laxus could hear him.

Laxus chuckled, "Yeah sure kid... I have to make a call quick but when I'm done I'll come play with you guys..." He said walking back to his room again. "And I'll put your mom to bed when I get back too..." He said softly knowing the kids would hear him. He heard a low excited squeal. He chuckled as he entered his room.

Laxus walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it grabbing his Lacrima comm off the end table.

He took a deep breath and sent a pulse of magic into it. "Mira..." He said and waited till he saw her smiling face. Her smile brightened seeing Laxus.

" _Laxus! Oh you're back! I'm glad to see you are alright... OH! Since you're home you can come by lat..._ " Laxus sighed, he had enough and cut her off.

"Mira... No..." Laxus said focusing on the shelf of liqueur behind the silver haired bar maid. She looked at him confused.

" _What are you talking about 'no'?_ " She asked sounding annoyed.

"Just what I said Mira... No, I'm not coming over... The thing we had is over... I'm ending it now..." Laxus said still not looking at her face, he didn't want to see her face, he knew she would cry.

" _What do you mean... Why? I thought we..._ " He cut her off.

"No I told you, we could have a no-strings type thing until I found my... My mate..." He said finally meeting her eyes trying to make a point.

" _So you're telling me you found your mate? Is that it?_ " Mira asked crossing her arms under her chest purposely pushing her breasts up to try to entice him.

"Yes... Mira that's exactly what happened... Not to mention... Someone else has their eyes on you... This will give them the perfect opportunity." He sighed and sat up straight. "I'm sorry Mira, but I did warn you..." He said about to cut the connection.

" _Laxus... Please..._ " Mira said closing her eyes. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. " _At least let me meet her?_ " Mira asked.

He sighed, he had a feeling that she was going to ask that, "You can when I bring her to the guild... But right now we need time to ourselves..." He said and didn't wait for her to say anything back before he cut the connection. He put the Lacrima back down on his end table. "Sorry Mira..." He mumbled as he got up and walked back out to the living room.

He rushed over to Lucy when he saw her trying to stand and almost fall. Lucy was expecting to hit the floor but she didn't. She opened her eyes, she didn't even realize she had closed them in the first place. She looked at her waist and saw arms wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Laxus. She blushed.

"Easy there Blondie..." Laxus chuckled as he helped her up to her feet.

"Told you to wait Mommy..." Seth said rolling his eyes when she shot him a halfhearted glare.

Before Laxus could say or do anything, a giant cross looking man appeared floating in the air. "Miss. Lucy, I have the information you asked for. But since it will take some time for me to explain it I'm going to just upload the information straight to you..." The cross man said. Laxus blinked not expecting someone, or something to appear out of no where.

"Of course, Grandpa Crux... Thank you again..." Lucy said sleepily. Cruz nodded and placed his finger on her forehead. The finger glowed for a second and the cross disappeared.

Laxus looked at Lucy wondering what that was all about. Before he could say anything he heard her groan.

"Seriously..." Lucy whined. She looked to Laxus with a blush coating her cheeks. "Um... So, where's my room at?" She sighed.

"Well... I had to shuffle some things around I only have 1 spare bedroom left, which Loke and the maid... Virgo right?" Lucy nodded. "Right, Virgo, they set the room up for the kids..." He watched her face waiting for a reaction. He continued when one didn't come, "I'll sleep on the couch out here and you can have my room... I don't..." She covered his mouth with her hand while she glared at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's fine... From what Crux relaid to me we can't be separated right? Possible damaging a bond or something?" Lucy asked. That's when he realized what she had asked information on. Laxus smirked.

"Are you sure... I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway..." Laxus asked softly.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah... I'm sure... I..." She bit her lower lip trying to figure out how to word it. She sighed, "I'm pretty afraid to stay by myself right now anyway..." She muttered under her breath looking away from him.

He smiled and nodded. He looked over at the kids as they yawned. Zoey rubbed her eyes. He chuckled.

"How about we all head to bed... There's always tomorrow..." He said motioning with his head to the back room. The children got up and began walking to the hallway, hesitating at the hallway entrance. "It's alright... Last door on the right..." Laxus said watching as Zoey clung onto the back of Seth's shirt.

Seth looked over his shoulder, he sighed and shook his head but left it alone. Both kids reached the door and Seth opened it. Both kids stood there in awe. The room was almost as big as the master bedroom. The room was divided in half. A girl's room on one side and a boy's room on the other side.

Zoey's had light pink walls, dark pink carpet, bright pink comforter with a giant lightning bolt in the middle and white bed sheets with lightning bolts on the sheets and pillow covers, a white dresser and matching vanity. Stuffed animals decorated the top of the bed.

Seth's side had pale purple walls, dark purple carpet, purple comforter with a giant lightning bolt in the middle and black bed sheets with lightning bolts on the sheets and pillow covers, a gray dresser and matching desk. A yellow dragon with a lightning bolt on a purple collar sat in the middle of the bed.

Laxus smirked watching the kids take slow steps inside. Taking in all the details. Lucy felt like she was shaking. Laxus looked and saw that Lucy was fighting back tears.

Laxus wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her to his chest where she hid her face.

"Is... Is this... I mean this is..." Zoey couldn't make a full sentence her tears drowned out any actual words.

Laxus chuckled, "Yeah... All of this is all yours. Both of yours..." He laughed even more when the kids ran over to him and hugged him with tears in their eyes. "Alright... Both of you bedtime... Get going..." Laxus said ruffling Zoey's hair earning him a playful sounding growl.

The kids ran to the beds and jumped on them hugging their pillows. Something sounding like a purr came from them as they almost instantly fell asleep.

"You alright?" Laxus asked rubbing circles on Lucy's back.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah... It's just... I've never seen them so happy before... They never had anything like this before... It means so much to them..." Lucy all but whispered.

"Come on let's get you into bed..." Laxus said taking her hand in one hand and supporting her with the other one on her back. Once they got to Laxus' bedroom he helped Lucy lay down. Once Lucy was settled he took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Laxus then sat at her feet, "Do you... Um... Do you have any questions? I mean I'm not the best at explaining things but... I can try my best to answer anything you ask..." Laxus said scratching the back of his head.

Lucy pondered his question. She sighed, "Honestly... I don't get it... I don't understand most of it as in it's meaning of it, I do understand certain things, like not being apart for long..." Lucy said still sorting through the information Crux gave her.

"Well... Yeah that's true, it could hurt both of us physically as well as magically. But that normally doesn't happen till after your marked and the mating is complete..." Laxus explained.

"What does that mean exactly? Marked? Mating?" Lucy asked still confused.

"Well... That's more complicated... How do I say this? It's when the dragon slayer, me in this case, marks our mates by biting them, normally in the crook of our mates necks, you in this case, which is when we inject some of our magic into them." Laxus said.

"Bite? You have to bite me? That seems a bit... And what makes you think I'd let you do that?" Lucy snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Laxus cringed, "I don't make the rules of it... Hell, I'm only a dragon slayer because the damn lacrima I have inside me..." Her eyes went wide. He remembered what he was told earlier by the kids, "No! I didn't steal it! My bastard father put it in me when I was younger. I didn't have a choice in the matter... Believe me Gramps was pissed..." Laxus ground his teeth together.

"Wait... So, the lacrima was never stolen?" Lucy asked leaning back against the head board.

"Nope. Never was. He put it in me because I was sick... Weak according to him..." Laxus said laying back with his hands folded behind his head.

"I always knew never to trust or believe anything that man said..." Lucy sighed.

"Well yeah, the man never knew how to tell the truth... Not even to save his own life..." Laxus mumbled.

Lucy sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest slowly, wincing when her knees got too close to her stomach. "Easy now... Your body needs time to recover." Laxus said moving up to her side.

"To be honest... This is the most I've been able to move in years... So Um... This bite thing you're talking about... How does that work exactly..." Lucy asked blushing a bit.

"Well... Normally dragon slayers do that during... Um..." Laxus scratched the back of his head, "During sex..." He blurts out looking away from her and her wide eyes. "To do the bite without it, could be pretty painful from what I hear... There's 3 other Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail... The one explained everything to me... So, even I'm not all that knowledgeable on the subject, I can only tell you what I was told..." Laxus admitted.

"Yeah, even Crux's information doesn't have much on it... Though I'm not finished sorting through it... By the way..." Lucy fidgeted with the sheet in her hand, "Thanks for doing that for the kids... I... I never seen them so happy..." Lucy said hiding her face behind her bangs.

"Well... They are my kids too right? If I would have known about them sooner... Like from the start, I could have done all this sooner..." Laxus said scratching the back of his head. "Honestly... I'm normally a complete and total asshole but... I don't know, they kind of grew on me..." Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy studied Laxus trying to figure him out. He wasn't what she expected. She expected him to be just like Ivan considering he was Ivan's son. But he was nothing like that. She thought about what Loke had said to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Laxus' voice jolted her out of her thoughts making her jump.

"Huh... Oh... Sorry... Just sorting through all the information Crux gave me. Is it true that both the dragon slayer and the mate would get a power boost sort of speak?" Lucy asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yeah we would... Why?" Laxus asked curious as to where she was going with this.

"Well... From the information I got, not only would the slayer and mate get a power boost but so would those 2... Meaning they could use their magic to it's fullest without each other..." Lucy said making Laxus look towards the door.

"But I saw Seth use his magic by himself earlier..." Laxus stated.

"They can use it separately... But for the bigger more powerful spells or for them to do any type of damage, they need each other... They wouldn't once the mating is complete... Well at least that's what the information says." Lucy thought out loud.

"Actually it's also said that all injuries would heal too... The magic that's injected would some how heal all the injuries either one had at the time..." Laxus hinted making Lucy roll her eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that? We just met today..." Lucy scolded.

"Yes, that is true... But tell me does it feel like we just met?" Laxus asked in all seriousness.

Lucy thought about it, she had no problem with him being so close to her, felt safe when he touched her, he felt like... Home. She felt like she belonged where she was. She wanted him close, didn't want to be away from him. She may have just met him but she felt like she's known him for a while.

Lucy sighed, "What does that mean?" Lucy thought out loud.

Laxus smirked as he crawled up along side her, "What does what mean?" Laxus asked.

Lucy looked startled not realizing she said that out loud. "Uh... Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Lucy confessed looking down with blush coating her cheeks.

Laxus chuckled, "What's on your mind? Maybe I can help sort it out?" Laxus asked.

Lucy thought about it not realizing she laid down and that he had wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked down and stared at his arm.

"I was thinking that this..." Motioning to his arm, "Feels normall, like it's the natural thing to do... I don't know what that means..." Lucy laid her head against him.

"Well... From what I was told that it's supposed to feel like that when you're with your mate... I mean this is all new to me too." Lucy looked at with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled, "This..." He motioned to how they were laying, "is new to me... Normally I don't bring females here... Not even the one I had an arrangement with..." She cocked her head to the side, "It was a no strings type thing... But I never brought her here... And even then I never stayed there... Never did anything like this before..." Laxus explained.

"I've been either locked up or on the run to have any sort of anything... So all of this is new to me too... I never allowed anyone this close to me... Well, minus the kids and my spirits... You may not like it, due to the information I got, you're not going like anyone else within a certain distance to me..." Laxus nodded, "Well, you may not like it but... Loke can be... How do I say this?" Lucy questioned.

"I know how Loke can be... And you're right, I didn't like him that close to you... But I know he would never hurt you... And that he just worries about you. To be honest, and I will always deny this, but I was really worried for a while there also... There was so much blood..." Laxus said.

"You'll always deny it huh?" Lucy teased.

"Yes... I will always deny it! I'm not the affectionate type... Or even romantic in any way... It's not in my nature..." Laxus said nuzzling his nose against her neck. Lucy relaxed into him. "Let me try something..." Laxus asked.

"Try what?" Lucy asked as she looked up at him.

He took a deep breath considering if he should just do it or ask her if he can. He cupped her cheek, "Let me..." Laxus sighed, "Let me kiss you?" He asked.

Lucy blinked a few times as she leaned into his hand. She couldn't say anything, she didn't know how to make her voice work. She nodded as he closed the distance and she closed her eyes.

When their lips made contact it was like their world exploded. He nipped at her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He took advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth. His tongue rubbed against hers urging hers to come and play. It took almost a second for her to respond. Their tongues danced with each other. The hand that was on her cheek moved to cup the back of her neck.

Lucy felt her mind turn to mush. She couldn't think with the overwhelming sensation that pooled into her belly and kept traveling south. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, her body was moving on it's own. Her back arched pushing the front of her body against Laxus'. A moan slipped from her throat breaking him from his trance.

He pulled pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers. "If... If we don't... Stop now... It's going... to go... too... far... and I'm not... going to be... able to control myself..." Laxus panted out. Lucy nodded still unable to make a clear thought. Laxus smirked watching as Lucy tried catching her breath. "Let's get some sleep... I don't think we should do that again though..." Laxus whispered in her ear.

A deep blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks. She steadied her breathing, "Yeah... I think that would be best..." Lucy whispered as she tightened her fists in his shirt keeping him from moving. Lucy was getting annoyed because her body betrayed her, her body wanted the man that was practically on top of her. "Fuck it..." She mumbled as she pulled him down to her and smashed her lips onto his.

He was surprised but went along with it. Lucy's fingers slid up into his hair lightly tugging on it. Laxus' hand slid down her sides slowly till he got to her hips. He gripped her hips trying to control himself. He could feel himself losing that battle. His one hand slid up her shirt and cupped her breast lightly squeezing and massaging it causing her to arch into him. His other hand traveled to her round ass giving it a squeeze before sliding his hand down her thigh. They parted for air. She was panting and lightly moaning with every squeeze of her breast. He slowly kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck.

He nipped and sucked on the skin of the crock of her neck. As she arched into him he ground his hips into her causing her to gasp out a moan. He growled in approval. His hands traveled to the edge of her shirt and grabbed it. He pulled the shirt up causing her to lift her arms up as he took her shirt off and threw it over his shoulder. He took a moment to admire her. His face fell slightly as the sight of the burn wounds and scars. He closed his eyes and bent his head down and captured a nipple between his lips teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He caught it with his teeth and light bit down causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders making him hiss.

He took his mouth away and smashed his lips onto hers thrusting his tongue into her mouth swallowing the moan that escaped her mouth. "Tell me to stop..." He growled against her mouth. She tightened her arms pulling him into her more. She couldn't stand it anymore. His hands acted on their own, they grabbed her shorts and ripped them off of her.

Her mind wanted to stop but her body didn't. She gasped as he ground his hips into her again. Feeling the large bulge under his pants. She moaned in approval. He could feel how soaked she was. He could smell how intoxicating her arousal was, almost suffocating. His hands moved to his waistband and pushed his pants down as he kicked them off. He slid his hand up her legs to the inside of her thighs. He massaged her inner thighs trying to gain some control back. His hands moved higher, his thumbs brushing against her soaked panties grazing her swollen clit causing her to cry out into his mouth.

He growled moving his mouth across her jaw and down her neck. "So very responsive... So wet... I want a taste..." He purred as he nipped at her neck one last time before kissing his way down her body. Stopping along the way to give attention to each of her breasts causing her to mewl with pleasure. She couldn't help but roll her hips trying to seek release. His tongue circled her belly button earning him a slight giggle. He smirked against her stomach as he traveled farther south.

He grasped her panties with his teeth, his sharp canines ripping through the fabric with ease. He tore the soaked piece of fabric away and threw them somewhere behind him. Lucy gripped the sheets, digging her nails into them as the tip of his tongue slid up her slit between her thighs. Her back arched and her hips rolled as she let out a moan when the tip of his tongue flicked her clit. He smirked as he slid his tongue in between her folds circling her entrance. She was lost in the overwhelming feeling of Ecstasy that coursed through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her voice didn't want to work.

His tongue flicked her clit again, grabbing it between his teeth as he slightly bit down earning him a moan. He sucked her clit as he continued to flick his tongue against it. The noises she was making only encouraged him to continue. While he sucked he pushed a finger inside her wet entrance. He swirled his finger around making her moans get louder. He pulled his finger out slightly and pushed back in while adding another finger causing her to cry out and her back to arch.

He could feel her clamp down around his fingers as he tried to curl them. The warm liquid coated his hand, he couldn't help chuckle slightly. He removed his hand as he watched her slowly come down from her high. He smirked as her eyes begun to focus on him. He licked her juices off his fingers and watched her eyes go wide.

"Mmm... Delicious..." Laxus purred crawling up Lucy's body slowly nipping her skin as he traveled up her body. She gasped feeling his warm breath dance across her skin. He grinned wickedly when she left a slight moan escape her throat as he was sliding his hand across her stomach slowly. He got to her face kissing her lips softly. "Do you want to stop?" Laxus asked, though he was hoping she would say no so he could continue.

She shook her head not trusting her voice. He smirked. He slid his hands up her sides from her thighs. She let out another moan when he decided to use a bit of his lightning going over her hips and waist. He chuckled slightly when she arched into him. He nipped her jaw all the way to her ear.

"Now this is the time to tell me to stop... After all, there is no going back after this..." Laxus whispered in her ear nipping at it. She turned her head towards him and closed her eyes as she kissed his lips softly reassuring him it was okay. He hummed as he kissed her back slowly. He grabbed his waistband of his boxers and pushed them down kicking them off to the side. He positioned himself at her entrance sliding the tip up and down slowly coating his cock with her juices.

"Hold still and relax... This is going to hurt for a bit..." Laxus whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm under her pulling her closer to his chest. Lucy let out a shaky breath and nodded. He pressed his cock against her entrance but pushing in. He nipped at her bottom lip and pushed his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted slightly. He kissed her in hopes to distract her. When her arm wrapped around his neck he snapped his hips forward thrusting his cock into her quickly, pushing through her barrier. He could almost hear it ripping it made him shiver. He swallowed her scream tightening his hold on her. They parted for air and panted.

"Fuck... Your so fucking tight..." Laxus groaned trying to hold still until she got used to him. Her nails digging into his back as she tensed at the sudden intrusion. A tear slid from her eye, he gently wiped the tear away with his nose then softly kissed her cheek. "Are you alright?" Laxus asked softly.

Lucy nodded gently rolling her hips slightly testing to see how it feels. She nodded again tightening her arms around his neck. She still didn't trust her voice. He slowly pulled out till the tip still remained and slowly pushed back in. He repeated the action a few times to get her used to it. The whole time he was fighting himself to go gentle.

"I don't... Know how... Much longer... I can control... Myself..." Laxus said through grit teeth. As he moved she got tighter as she would clamp around him tightly. It took everything he had to go slow and easy. He grabbed her hips in a bruising grip trying to control himself. He found it quite difficult specially with the sounds that was coming from the woman under him.

"More..." Lucy gasped out a moan as he pushed into her as far as he could. She dug her nails into his shoulders pulling him closer to her. He hissed as his head fell to her shoulder. He growled in her ear then snapped his hips forward as hard as he could earning him a scream. "YES!" She screamed out with a moan.

What little control he had snapped, he held onto her tight as he quickened his pace going faster and harder. The sounds coming from her urged him to keep going. The lights around them were flickering as lightning began to spark off his body. Unknown to them though, the lights in the entire house and town were flickering like mad. Laxus felt his end coming (no pun intended), He could feel that Lucy was close too, the harder she clamped down around him.

"FUCK..." Laxus grunted as he continued to pound into her. He slid his hand in between them, taking his thumb and rubbing it against her clit while sending out small, harmless, sparks of lightning through his thumb to her clit. Lucy clamped down around him hard as a scream of his name left her mouth. It was so intense that Laxus bit down on the crook of her neck thrusting into her hard one last time. Unknown to them the entire house and town went black.

Laxus felt her loosen from around him, telling him she was starting to come down from her high. He released her neck and began panting. Both of them were drenched in sweat and were panting heavily. Laxus felt to the side of Lucy as he pulled out of her causing her to whimper slightly at the lost of contact. He looked over at her after wiping the sweat from his eyes. He saw her eyes drooping. He chuckled to himself as he rolled over to his side and wrapped his arms around her protectively pressing her against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her hair tightening his arms slightly.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked into her hair as he breathed in her calming scent. She hummed and nodded relaxing into him and letting her eyes close. He chuckled, "Tired?" He asked. She nodded again. He was slightly startled when he saw lightning dancing across her body healing her wounds. The bite mark looked like it was bleeding but when he went to lap up the blood he watched as it moved on its own running down her back. Lightning sparked across the liquid that was running down her back making an image.

When it stopped the area glowed slightly and turned black. What was left was a black dragon that looked like it was made out of lightning with some gold scales. The dragon was surrounded by stars. The dragon and stars covered her entire back from the base of her neck to her tailbone. He was amazed as lightning continued to dance over the image. To him it looked amazing. He's never seen something like that before. He watched the lightning work it way towards the bite mark and go inside the bite mark. He watched as the bite mark scabbed over.

Lucy sighed contently snuggling farther into Laxus. She felt amazing. She was no longer sore or in pain. Within seconds she was asleep. Neither one of them were aware of the lightning that was dancing around the bodies of the kids and being absorbed by them in their sleep. Nor were they aware of the 3 gawking mages that stood in the living room wondering why the power went out.

Bickslow chuckled, "Well, that was fast..." Bickslow said as he sat down on the now clean couch.

"That's a first... That has never happened before... With all the women he's ever been with he's never caused a power outage..." Freed wondered out loud.

"Is she going to be able to walk tomorrow is my question..." Evergreen giggled at the thought.

* * *

**_ Outskirts Of Magnolia _ **

Unknown to anyone of them, on the outskirts of Magnolia there was a woman with short black hair and lavender eyes walking into town. She wore a tight, deep purple dress that flowed down to her ankles. A slit up the right side that went up to her hip. She also wore black heels. She looked around at the dark town. She's never been to Magnolia at night so she didn't know that it was odd for it to be completely dark. She continued to walk down the cobble stone road towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer's home. She was unaware that the mating was complete.

Since it was late she stopped by an Inn and got a room to rest till morning. She would resume with her plan in the morning when she could see. If she would tell the truth, she was looking forward to having some fun with her Master's son again. He was just as good if not better then her Master, just thinking about it had her rubbing her thighs together. She was so lost in her thoughts of the man she didn't realize that she had stripped herself of her dress and had laid back on the bed. She continued to rub her thighs together trying to find some release. She closed her eyes to keep the image of the blonde male in her head. She bit her lip as she slid her left hand across her chest cupping her left breast in her hand, massaging and squeezing her nipple.

She rolled her nipple in between her thumb and pointer finger. She gasped and rolled her hips squeezing her thighs together. She needed more, she couldn't stop now, she was almost there. She slid her right hand down over her stomach and into her panties. She slid her finger up and down her slit pressing into her folds coating her finger in her own juices. She rubbed her clit with her finger pressing against it hard. She moaned as she rolled her hips along with her finger on her clit. She felt her body starting to spasm. She rolled onto her stomach while sliding her finger into her folds circling her entrance.

She was so close she could feel it but she was quite there yet. She thrusted her finger into herself. She rubbed her palm against her clit while pumping her finger in and out of herself. She added another finger curling them inside her. She rocked her hips harder pressing her palm into her clit harder while moaning into the pillow. She could finally feel her release coming. She rocked faster, her moans getting louder until body started to convulse. She bit into the pillow to keep from screaming.

When she calmed down, she rolled on her back with a smirk on her face. "One way or the other Laxus, I will have you for myself... Not even master can stop me..." She chuckled at the thought. That chuckle turned into full blown maniacal laughter. But unknown to her someone was in the shadows watching her the entire time. The only evidence of them being there was semen that was left behind on the wall outside the window.

* * *

**I've been working on my 4th story, almost down with the first chapter of it. But I also had thoughts for other stories I could write... Tell me what you think of this chapter and MAYBE if you could tell me what you think of the other story Ideas...**

**Thank you**

**~~Kitten~~**

**_ Coming Soon: _ **

**2 Years too Late -** Natsu Leaves Lucy a note asking her to promise him to wait for him to return and that he cares for her more then she will ever know. Lucy is upset and depressed and has no one there for her. Laxus comes across her cold body and brings her home. Does Laxus have any alternative motives in agreeing to help Lucy or are his intentions pure. (Rated M For a reason) - ** _Working On_** -

 ** _Possible Story Ideas:_** _(Not Sure if I will actually do these or not but they are my current thoughts)_

 **Electrical Problems -** Fantasia was hard for all of them. Laxus was banished but was that the best punishment for him? Why can't Lucy use her magic? Why does Master have Laxus return right away before he even had a chance to leave Magnolia? (Would be rated M of course)

 **Shocking Outcomes -** Why did Lucy agree to Laxus' terms for him to help during the Phantom Lord attack? What happens when His plans to take over the guild are revealed to her? What does she do about it? Can she change Laxus for the better or will it kill her in the end? (Would be Rated M Of Course)

 **Kill or Be Killed -** Laxus And Lucy have been married for a year but neither one of them know what the other true does for a living. Laxus thinks Lucy is high school teacher and Lucy thinks Laxus is a CEO of his families company. Neither one of them know that they are both spies who are contracted to kill each other. (Would be Rated M Of Course) _("Yes I was watching Mr. And Mrs. Smith... Don't ask")_

 **50 Shades Of Dreyar -** I think the title would speak for itself including the rating... xD


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to write the next chapter in this story due to one review I had received**

**"** _Just how in the hell, did she even warm up to him that quickly? This makes no sense._ **" - This was the review so to answer you my dear, the answer is in this chapter. If it still makes no sense then I'm sorry there is no other way for me to explain it.**

**However, I like to add those type of questions to my chapters, the how's, why's, where's and who's. So if something doesn't make sense in one chapter most likely you will need to be patient it will be explained/revealed in a different chapter.**

**Also... There is 18 and up content close to the end but its a bit more hardcore then normal you are warned.**

**Also I may add... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**_ Next Morning – Normal POV _ **

The suns rays shone through the crack in the curtains hitting the blondes in their faces. Lucy nuzzled into the chest of the body next to her. A chuckle woke her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the bare chest, that was decorated with a black swirling tattoo and guild mark, that she was laying on. Her face turned beat red and pushed herself away with an 'eep' almost falling off the edge of the bed. Before she could hit the floor she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"What the hell?!" Lucy shrieked whispered. Her mind was reeling trying to figure what happened after their conversation. She remembered that he kissed her but after that it was sort of a blur. She heard chuckling. She shot a glare towards Laxus. "It's not funny! And why the hell are we naked!?" She whispered yelled knowing her children could hear a pin drop a mile away.

Laxus continued to chuckle, "What do you remember?" He asked laughing more the redder her face got.

"Most of it was a blur... I just remember feeling strange... I've never felt something like that before!" Lucy was still semi-freaking out.

"Let me asked you this then... Are you still in pain of any kind?" Laxus asked laying on his side propped up on his elbow, the side of his face resting in his palm. He smirked while he watched her look herself over. The burns, cuts, and bruises were gone. The only 'pain' she really felt was from a spot on her neck. She covered the mark on her neck with her hand where she felt the throbbing coming from.

She felt 2 puncture holes and her eyebrows shot up to her hair line. "What the..." She whispered feeling around them trying to remember where she got them.

"You were in what dragon slayers call the mating trance... One touch from a dragon slayer and your brain sort of shuts down and your body takes over. It only happens with dragon slayer mates. But there has to be some sort of attraction in the first place from the mate..." Laxus explained. She just looked at him nodding to each word.

"So wait... Let me get this straight... We're..." Laxus cut her off with a nod of his head.

"We're mated... That mark on your neck proves it and shows others who you are... Not to mention..." Laxus trailed off wondering how to explain the mark covering her back as well.

"Not to mention what? What aren't you telling me?" Lucy glared at him.

"Maybe you should go look in the mirror at your back..." Laxus smirked when she rose a questioning eyebrow. He chuckled, "Come on..." Laxus said standing up. He heard her gasp. He turned and saw her covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes were wide. "What?" He asked.

"Y-y-your back!" Lucy practically yelled. He chuckled.

"Yeah that would be from you by the way..." He had to bite back a laugh when her eyes got wider. (If that was even possible) "Come on let me show you what I'm talking about..." He held out his hand for her to take. She sighed grabbing the blanket to hold it around herself. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up and lead her to the bathroom.

**_ Lucy's POV _ **

I let Laxus lead me into the bathroom. My mind still not being able to wrap around the events. I tried going over the information grandpa Crux gave me to see if that held any answers. When we stopped walking he pulled me in front of him in front of the mirror. I stared at the mark on my shoulder.

"Are you a vampire?" I said before I could stop myself. I heard a booming laugh from behind me. It reminded me of thunder. I turned to look at him.

He shook his head, "No... Just a dragon slayer." He said as he gathered my hair in his hands and moved it to lay over my one shoulder. "Look over your shoulder in the mirror." He said.

I looked over and saw tattoo of a black dragon that looked like it was made of lightning with gold scales surrounded by stars. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When I moved it looked like the gold scales would move places on my back as they shimmered. I was entranced. I let my eyes wonder over it till I saw Laxus' smug face.

"Like it?" He asked. What could I say? No? Not happening. It looked awesome.

"Yeah..." I said confused. 'Brilliant Lucy... You can't even form sentences...' I thought just staring at him. He chuckled.

"Breakfast maybe?" He asked. Again I couldn't speak, I just nodded not understanding my brain right now.

I watched him gather clothes. He threw on sleep pants. I couldn't help wonder if it was normal for him to go with out underwear. I blushed at the thought and turned my face away. I heard him chuckle making me snap my head back and glare at him.

"Sorry but this is going to take some getting used to..." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He chuckled again. "I can feel your emotions as much you can feel mine and the same with thoughts..." My eyes widened again. ' _He can hear what I'm thinking?_ ' I thought and watched him smirk and nod.

"This is going to get really annoying..." I mumbled. I sighed and walked over to find my clothes. I found my underwear or should I say what was left of my underwear. "Really?" I asked holding them up as I glared at him.

"Sorry?" He said shrugging his shoulders but he didn't sound very convincing. "Like I explained earlier, you were under the mating trance... Which I can already see that you're remembering it..." He smirked because he was right it started to come back in flashes. I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered the sounds I made. He chuckled again, "Yeah see... I have to say I was under the same thing but I had more control then you did... It just happens that way nothing I can do to change it... The same with mating in general there's no way of reversing it..." He continued.

I rolled my eyes, not like I really wanted to, why I had no idea. A normal person wouldn't be okay with this I don't think. I sighed and dropped the now useless piece of fabric.

"Now what am I going to do? There is no way I'm going out there without underwear?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest to hold up the blanket better. He went to open his mouth but before he could say anything a flash of light appeared. When the light disappeared there stood one of my weirder spirits. "Virgo..." I questioned with quirk of my eyebrow.

"I have brought you a change of clothes princess..." She bowed with a pile of folded clothes. I raised my eyebrow but shook my head.

"Thank you Virgo... You may go now..." I said while taking the pile from her before she disappeared.

"Do they do that often?" Laxus asked.

"Yup... Apparently..." I said still baffled at my spirits. "I've had some of them for a long time but I still don't understand them most of the time..." I sighed going back into the bathroom.

**_ Laxus' POV _ **

I watched as she walked into the bathroom. I smirked at the thoughts going through her pretty little head. I had to say last night was incredible. The best I've had in my life. She's still confused as to why things were so easy with me. Hell, I'd be lying if I said I was okay with how easy things were going with her. Yeah, I've had my share of one night stands but this was different. For 1, I've never had a female, other then Ever (though she is more like my sister), stay here or even be in my house in general. And 2, I've never cuddled afterwards, it was always fuck and leave never anything more. And 3, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, even enjoyed it.

I felt the need to be near her at all times. But then factor in those 2 kids sleeping across the hall and then I didn't want to leave any of them for any amount of time. Which meant no going to the guild unless I brought them with. Which I wasn't liking the idea of sharing them with anyone. Including my own team which surprised me. I blinked at the thought. I chuckled. This mating thing was confusing.

I watched Lucy walk out in an over-sized shirt that hung off one of her shoulders, with only one side of it tucked into an awfully short pair of shorts. I gulped at the sight wanting to pounce on her.

"Don't even think about it..." She glared at me. I chuckled because I was caught. Oh yes this is going to take a lot to get used to.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What? I'm a guy it happens..." I said walking to the door. "Should we wake them up or let them sleep?" I asked as she followed me to the door.

"Depends... They don't sleep much to begin with... Or at least they haven't been allowed to..." She said. For some reason it made my blood boil at the thought. "I feel the same way but there wasn't much I could do about it..." She added.

"I forgot you could feel what I'm feeling... This is really going to take some time to get use to huh?" I asked and I saw her nod.

"We can check on them... But as soon as Zoe smells bacon she'll come running..." She said with a small smile.

"Is she obsessed with bacon?" I asked looking at Lucy curiously.

"They both are... They would fight over it... Although Seth would normal sneak Zoe some... She was always treated horribly... Ivan only cared about Seth and making him stronger..." She said sadly. It made me mad at the thought.

"Things are different now..." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "They don't have to worry about anything like that again..." I said into her hair as I buried my nose into her hair.

"We'll see... Ivan has a bad habit of getting what he wants..." She said in an emotionless tone. A habit I'm guessing she had to learn to get through some of the shit she gone through.

"Come on let us get breakfast started and then wake them up..." I said opening the door only to be assaulted by the smell of bacon and other breakfast smells. "Looks like my team stayed the night..." I mused out loud. I wrapped my arm around Lucy's shoulders and walked out only see it wasn't my team but Mira!?

"Oh hi honey..." She started to say sweetly but then turned to look at me and her face filled with rage. "Who is she?!" She snapped as she sent a death glare to Lucy. I pulled Lucy behind me and let out a growl.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

**_ 20 Minutes Before – Silvia's POV _ **

Waking up to the annoying sunlight made it so I was grumpy. I hated the sun. But I got up nonetheless. It was time for me to start and break that mating bond from fully forming. I got dressed and left the Inn. I saw Fairy Tail on my way to my targets house. I smirked as I looked at the building. I saw a silver hair young woman at the front door, looked like she was unlocking it. There was a really tall and bulky silver haired male with her.

' _Must be her brother... From what Master has told me..._ ' I thought as I started walking up to them. I needed to touch her to be able to copy her.

"Excuse me!" I yelled in a cheery tone. They both looked over as I came running up to them.

"Yes?" The female said.

"Oh! I'm so glad I found someone out here this early! I was so lost!" I said watching her face soften. "I just moved here and I was supposed to start at this bakery this morning but I can't seem to find it! Could you help me?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh! Of course... It's about another mile that way on the left hand side." She said just as sweetly. I wanted to gag.

"Oh Thank you!" I said grabbing her hands and shaking them with a wide smile. "I owe you so much! Thank you!" I said again letting go of her hands and running forward. I stopped and turned and waved before running off again. Once I was out of sight I stopped running. I smirked seeing my skin changing to Mira-Jane's skin color. "Oh yes... Thank you so much Mira-Jane..." I whispered out loud as the rest of my body started changing.

Once the change was complete I was the exact copy of her. I continued to walk until I came upon Laxus' house. I went to walk forward but a wall of runes that lit up. I rolled my eyes. I reached into my purse and pulled out a light pen. I began rewriting the runes to allow my entrance. Once I was able to pass through I walked straight to the door. I phased through the door and looked around the living room. I didn't see anyone. I felt the magical energy of 7 people. Meaning they're all here, including his team.

' _Great... No matter I'll be able to handle them..._ ' I thought walking to the kitchen to start making breakfast because that was my plan. Make him look like a total player and someone who would be unfaithful and can't be trusted. Also it would mask my scent.

It was about 10 minutes later when I heard him walk into the living room. I smirking internally, "Oh hi honey!" I said sweetly. I turned to face him and then I saw her. "Who is she?" I snapped rage filling my entire being. I heard him growl and he pulled the girl behind him. ' _This can't be good if he's protective of her already..._ ' I thought glaring at the bimbo.

"What are you doing here?" He growling threateningly. I knew he couldn't smell me over the food from where he stood.

"I came to see you... I mean is it wrong to come see my boyfriend?" I pouted. His growl got darker, almost murderous.

"Who are you?" He growled. I blinked confused.

"What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend Mira-Jane..." I pouted.

"That's real funny considering I told Mira that we were over yesterday because I found my mate... If you were the real Mira you would know that..." He smirked. "And not to mention she was never my girlfriend..." He growled. I saw the blonde bitch behind him clinging to his back. "Also... Mira's never been here before, I don't bring women here..." He smirked.

My eyes widened when it hit me, I remembered trying to see what he was doing yesterday and I couldn't and now I know why. ' _Those damn runes... I can't see passed them..._ ' I thought narrowing my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about honey..." I said sweetly.

**_ Laxus' POV _ **

I don't know who this is but I know it's not Mira. I thought it was weird enough that she was in my house considering the runes should have kept her out. I want to move closer to get her scent but Lucy's shaking and I can't just leave her.

I was about to say something else when I heard 2 growls from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw the kids with lightning sparking over their bodies. I moved myself and Lucy out of the way for them too see the Mira imposter.

"Silvia..." Seth growled. I looked at him when I saw the imposter's eyes went wide. I raised and eyebrow in question. "She works for grandfather..." He muttered under his breath.

I snapped my eyes back to her. "Who are you and why are you here?" I growled.

The Mira imposter crossed her arms and smirked. "Well it's good see that your noses are still as sharp as ever... Now hand them over and no one gets hurt." She said. I wanted to laugh. She thinks that I would actually do that.

"We refuse to go with you! We will never go back to him!" Zoey's sweet voice filtered into my ears. I've never heard someone so sweet sound so terrifying. A shiver went up my spine.

"Like you have much of choice small fry..." The Mira imposter said as she started changing into someone I recognized from years ago. It was that woman that Loke said about.

"Her magic allows her to impersonate people. Her scent changes but only slightly she still has her normal onion grass and vinegar scent. It makes us gag..." Seth said coming up to stand next to me. I was amused to say the least the face he made saying that was priceless.

"Why you little brat..." Silvia sneered. "I have you know everyone loves how I smell you ungrateful bastard!" She spat.

"What did you call him?" I growled.

She smirked, "Oh are we suddenly protective of a weak little boy? One who can't use his magic without his sister? He can't even generate enough lightning to power a nightlight..." She cackled.

I watched the boy beside me as he ground his teeth together, his hands balled into fists shaking at his sides. He was doing everything he could to keep his magic under control. But it didn't matter how hard you tried, lightning was just a magic that didn't like being controlled. Even I lost control of it a few times. I looked closer, I saw sparks of lightning that were bigger then the ones from yesterday that would appear. Even when he was with his sister, the ones that he had now were bigger and stronger.

I looked back to Silvia who was watching Seth intently. Like she was studying him. "Go head kid... I don't care if you destroy anything I can always replace it..." I whispered knowing he could hear me. His eyes got wide and looked over his shoulder at his sister. She nodded and stood next to him.

"Are you sure? Because this could possibly take out the entire house and then some..." Zoey whispered. I nodded as I smirked at Silvia whose eyes had gotten wide.

"Don't you dare..." Silvia hissed taking a step back.

Seth and Zoey joined each others hands as I took a step back making sure Lucy was covered behind me. A large yellow magic circle appeared below them as lightning sparked across and around their bodies, the sparks growing larger. The air around them began to swirl around them lifting the girl's hair in the air.

" **Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!** " They chanted in unison. As they reached the end of the chant their eyes snapped opened, " **RAGING BOLT!** " A large bolt of lightning then descended down upon the wide eyed Silvia, who tried to run but once the lightning hit there was a blinding light preventing us from seeing anything but the smoke that was surrounding us. When the smoke cleared I almost fell over in shock. There was nothing left of the house in front of us. Even my back yard was gone.

I heard a gasp, "How... Did... But... That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Zoey shrieked.

I looked over and both kids jaws were practically on the floor. "We don't have this much power! Yeah we've taken out walls and made craters but nothing like this! Never! Our magic isn't that powerful." Seth whispered.

I smirked because I had a pretty good idea of why. "Well... I guess that proves your theory was right..." I looked over my shoulder to Lucy who was just amazed by what just happened as the other 2.

"What's he talking about Mommy?" Zoey asked. Her voice was back to being sweet and timid.

"I'll explain it when you're older..." She said in a monotone voice still staring at the scene.

I saw Seth and Zoey's eyes widen as their noses twitched, "How!?" They shouted in unison.

I looked over to where they were staring. I took a sniff and that's when I realized the bitch was still alive.

"Did you both forget! She can phase through things including magic!" Lucy yelled. "Damn it... I knew we shouldn't have stayed..." She mumbled under her breath as her hand shot to her keys. Even I could tell her magic power wasn't fully restored.

I was a bit panicked thinking she was going to leave. I growled at the woman that stood there and brushed off her dress.

"Well... Now that is a surprise... You 2 brats never had that much magic power before... Now the question is... Why do you have so much power now!" The bitch growled out. Clearly she was pissed. Her eyes narrowed at Lucy and then they went wide. "No! Impossible! HOW! There's no way that you should have been able to!" She screamed. She had a murderous aura surrounding her. "Oh... Master isn't going to like this..." She muttered as she disappeared.

I looked back to Lucy, "Please... Stay..." I whispered. She looked up at me her eyes boring into mine like she could see into my soul.

"Mommy..." I heard Seth say as he tugged on her shirt. She looked down at him and hummed in reply. "Do we have to go?" Seth asked. I heard her sigh in defeat.

"Of course we can stay... For the time being... Although I'm not sure with how you 2 destroyed the entire area with in a 2 mile radius... I'm surprised to see the mountain still standing..." She mused out loud.

"Sorry Mommy..." The kids said in unison. Lucy crossed her arms and shook her head at them.

I couldn't contain myself anymore I started chuckling then it turned a full blown laugh. "Don't worry about it... I have other places we can go... This is just where my team and I go for training but we can go to another place I own..." I said sounding a bit smug but some habits are hard to break.

"How many homes do you have?" Seth asked his voice laced with curiosity.

I chuckled, "A few..." I smirked not telling him an actual number. He tilted his head in confusion. I sighed. "Alright since the bedrooms are all still intact gather what you want to take..." I was cut off by a flash of light that left Virgo standing next to Lucy. I raised an eyebrow.

"Princess... I have packed everything you all will need. You may leave right away if you wish, I shall store everything for you until you arrive." Virgo said with a bow and disappeared without anyone else saying a word.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HOUSE!?" I heard my team shriek. I snapped my head to look at them. I pointed to the children.

"They did it..." I said earning myself a smack on my arm from may mate. "Well, they did..." I said trying to suppress a chuckle. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mommy! They said a bad word!" Zoey said hiding behind her brother. I saw Lucy's eyes narrow towards my team.

"100 jewels from each of you..." Lucy said in a tone that said 'Don't even try to argue with me'. They all stared wide eyed at her and nodded while pulling out the jewels for her. Ever ran back to her room and came back with 100 jewels. They handed them to her. "Loke..." She called. With in seconds said spirit appeared in a bow. He went to open his mouth but he snapped his mouth shut seeing the damage and the 'Don't even say anything' look that Lucy was giving him. She held her hand out and handed him the jewels, "Swear jar..." Is all she said. Loke nodded and disappeared.

It felt like days before someone broke the silence , but Bicks decided it was time to speak, "So Boss... What happened to the house?" Bicks asked.

I sighed, then went on and explained what happened leaving out the part about mating the night/morning prior. All 3 of them all had different looks on their faces but by the end all of them had the same look on the their faces. Anger. Pure anger. I could feel it coming off them in waves.

"Well, Fu..." Bicks snapped his mouth shut when he sensed the murderous aura coming from Lucy as she glared daggers at him. He cleared his throat, "Well, wow man that is some screwed up... crap..." Bicks said carefully watching how he worded things due to the small blonde woman still glaring at him.

I had to admit it was hot as hell and I restrained myself knowing now would not be the best time to bend her over the nearest flat surface.

"Let's head to the guild and then we can figure out the housing situation..." I said walking to the door but not before grabbing my mates hand and smirking when I saw her blush.

"Alright... This should be interesting... Let's hope the real Mira doesn't act the same way..." Bicks decided to say while shaking his head while we all headed to the guild.

* * *

**_ Ivan's Hideout – Younger Ivan's POV _ **

I was looking over the papers that were scattered on my desk while my older self sat in a chair across from me with a book he had been reading for the past hour. We both jumped when we heard and the saw my office door fly off the hinges and over our heads. I looked over and saw a seething Silvia stomping into my office. I raised a questioning eyebrow. She looked more then just pissed she was completely outraged over something.

Before I could say anything she screamed. "THAT BITCH! THEY MATED DAMN IT!" She was seething but then I went over the words that just came out of her mouth.

"What?!" I said jumping to my feet.

"You heard me! You're son and that bitch mated! I saw the mark myself... How could this happen and this fast damn it! I didn't foresee this!" She ranted.

The older me closed the book he was reading and growled, "Damn it! How can that be? I came to change the future! To have the power I need to take out Fairy Tail and to take over the world. How could history still end up the same?" He said I think mostly to himself because he wasn't looking at anyone but the floor plus he looked deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Last night or I guess today is the day they mated and she originally got pregnant with those 2 brats! I came 5 years before that to prevent this from happening... How did it still happen." My older self wondered out loud.

I looked at Silvia who was staring wide eyed at my older self. "Shit..." I muttered. She's never seen him before.

"YOU MESSED WITH TIME!?" Silvia shrieked. "Do you know how dangerous and how impossible that is? No matter what you do to try and change the future you can't! It's impossible! Time always ends up the same... Certain events can not be undone! They will happen no matter what part of the past you change! It will happen nonetheless! It's already been written in stone!" She scolded through grit teeth.

"You still sound the same in this time with that shit..." My older self sighed flopping back down into the chair he was sitting in as he rubbing his temples to ease a headache I'm guessing.

I glared at him, "You knew this would happen?" I asked crossing my arms. I was confused none of it made sense.

"It was a possibility I thought I could prevent it but apparently Sil is right some events are written in stone and can't be changed. Damn it!" The older me said throwing the book he was holding.

"But they just met? How could it happen that fast?" I asked still confused.

"It's what was supposed to happen! If I knew you were trying to rewrite history I would have never helped you or got involved with this! You are going off of someone's accounts of the future from a different time! Even if she was still locked up in the cell something would compel him to come to her and take her because time is now overlapping, catching up with itself! Are you stupid!?" She yelled.

"Sil..." I tried to say but she began screaming again.

"NO! You don't understand time! It can not be undone! You can try to alter time but whatever events are supposed to happen do happen! And you!" She turned and pointed a finger at the older me. "If you knew me in the future and said I still sound the same! Then WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN YOU FUCKING IMBELICE!" She screamed at him. It was amusing to say the least. And hot as hell.

Apparently my older self agreed with me, his eyes held the same look as mine did. "Sil... Did you touch him?" I purred in her ear as I came up behind her pushing the straps to her dress off her shoulders.

"N-N-No master! I didn't g-g-get a chance!" She stammered shivering under my touch. One thing I loved about her, she was easily subdued only by me. I continued to push the dress down till it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet.

"I guess that's good then my dear..." I slid my tongue up her neck to her ear earning myself a moan. "I will punish you for failing me but reward you for listening and not fucking him." I said sliding my hands down her sides slowly. "You're mine to play with..." My hands gripped her hips as I ground myself against her from behind.

"Y-Y-Yes Master..." She managed to say as my hand slid down in between her thighs pushing my thumb against her clit making her eyes roll back into her head as she closed her eyes letting out a moan that had me pushing on her clit harder and grinding myself harder against her ass.

"Desk... Now!" I growled. My older self pushed everything off the desk as I pushed her down on it. She landed on her stomach with a gasp. "Now... Take it like a good girl..." I whispered in her ear as bent down and pressed my body against hers. "I love how you decided not to wear anything under that useless dress... Easier for us..." I purred grinding my hips against her ass again.

"Us?" She asked in a whisper. I smirked against her neck.

"Yes, Us... You will get Me times two..." I whispered as she watched my older self walk in front of her. Her eyes went wide but so did her smile.

Both, my older self and I, unbuckled our belts and left our pants fall to the floor. Her eyes grew wider. She licked her lips as she stared at my older self's cock that bobbed in front of her. I slid my finger up and down her slit of her pussy, teasing her entrance. I pushed 2 fingers into her causing her to gasp which my older self took full advantage of and pushed his cock straight into her mouth and down her throat. I could hear her gagging but then I heard the slurping noises. I watched as her head bobbed back and forth. I pumped my fingers in and out of her in time with her bobbing head.

My older self gripped her hair and began a harder faster pace making her gag here and there. I pulled my fingers out which were dripping with her juices. I used them to stroke my cock to coat it while I lined myself up at her entrance. Sliding my tip up and down her pussy's slit a few times but then I stopped and slammed my cock into her dripping pussy in time with my older self slamming his cock into her mouth. The sound we heard come from her would have been a scream if her mouth wasn't full. I smirked and began relentless pace. Slamming into her hard and fast. You could hear my desk protesting with the creaking. We grunt with each thrust into her.

"Oh fuck... Yes take it... Take our cocks into your hot cunt... Yes fuck!" I said as I pounded into the hot dripping cavern. My hands gripped her ass and squeezed digging my nails into her ass.

**_ Older Ivan's POV _ **

I pulled her hair to pull her head back giving myself a better angle to fuck her more then welcoming mouth. The sounds coming from her urging me to go harder. I pushed beyond her throat choking her some. I didn't care. This Silvia was much younger then the one from my time. I couldn't past this up. In my time I would have just met her a week ago but I needed this sped up but I didn't factor in anything like this, anything like a certain event in time having to happen no matter what. It made me angry knowing that my Silvia was right. I slammed harder into this Silvia's mouth taking my anger out on her.

"Want to switch?" My younger self asked with a smirk as he slammed into her pussy from the other side of the desk.

"Sure..." I said with an equal smirk. With one last hard thrust I slam into her mouth causing her choke before I pulled out of her mouth. You would think that sharing someone with a younger version of myself would be strange but since we are the person we can read each other easily. "Oh my my Sil... You dripping everywhere..." I purred bending down sliding my flattened tongue up her pussy. I hummed, "Still as good as I remember." I said lining myself up at her entrance. I chuckled as she screamed when I slammed my cock into her and went back to taking my anger out on her for being right.

Her screams and moans became muffled when my younger self slammed himself into her mouth. As much as I love to hear women scream, hearing them choke and gag is even better. We were relentless on her. Pounding into her mouth and pussy, pulling her hair smacking her ass. She took it all. I pulled out and bent down grabbing her knees and bending them inward putting them on the desk to have spread open more. I slammed back into her, she screamed and choked with the new position. I spread her as far as I could, going deeper. Her muffled screams urging me to go harder.

I smirked because I could feel that I was almost there. "Which hole do you want? Her mouth, pussy or ass? I'm about to cum..." I said through grit teeth holding back from cumming.

"Never had her ass before how about you?" My younger self said.

"I'll take her mouth, you'll enjoy her ass it's fucking tight as hell..." I said pulling out. I smacked her ass when she went to move her legs, "Don't even think about moving, you can move when we tell you you can." I snapped. She stayed laying like we had her. She was panting and holding a tight grip on the desk's edge. I went to her mouth as my younger self went back behind her.

He gripped her calves and pushed her legs further apart, a look of pain on Sil's face made me smirk. He grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart living his cock up with her pussy's entrance and pushed in coating it in her juices and without any warning to Sil he slammed his cock into her ass's entrance causing Sil to scream out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I took advantage and slammed my cock into her mouth silencing her.

A few more thrusts and we both were cumming. "FUCK!" We grunted together.

"You better swallow it..." I growled. I felt her swallow and I pulled out her mouth. "That's a good girl..." I picked up my pants and put them back on. My younger self doing the same.

"Off my desk..." My younger self growled. We watched her as she slid off the desk backwards. She looked like she could hardly move. She struggled to crawl over to her clothes. "Go clean yourself up... I have plans to get my grand kids back to complete." My younger self said turning his back to Sil.

"Y-Y-Y-essss M-M-Master..." She hissed out standing up on wobbly legs and leaving.

"So do you think she'll still get pregnant this time around or not since she's already had the twins?" My younger self asked.

"I don't know... But I'm running out of time... My six years are almost up... I will go back to my time which since Sil was right about not being able to change many of the events of the past she'll be right on not being able to use the spell again..." I said sitting back in the chair I was sitting in before.

"Great so I'm on my own now? And aren't those brats going to be older in your time?" My younger self asked.

I smirked, "Yeah they will be... I was sent 15 years back in time and was only given 6 years to try and change my future, but it seems I've changed it alright but not for the better..." I said leaning my elbow on the arm of the chair and resting my hand in my palm.

He chuckled, "So, instead of them being 10 in your time they will 15 with possibly younger siblings..." I nodded. He hit the nail on the head.

"You need to find someone... He's a stealth mage great for tracking and spying... His name is Theo... I don't know where he is now, if things stay as they are you won't find him for another 2 years... But since I had brought you to Sil earlier then I would have originally met her I can give you names and magic types you need to find to hopefully change our future some what in our favor..." I said tapping my fingers on the other arm of the chair.

"How much longer do you have till you are sent back?" My younger self asked.

"5 more days..." I answered.

"Well... Looks like we have some work to do then don't we?" He asked with a smirk.

"Indeed we do..." I replied.

* * *

**_ Fairy Tail Guildhall – Normal POV _ **

The group of 7 walked up to the guildhall doors. Laxus looked back to find Lucy in the way back looking up at the doors with the kids hanging onto her legs hiding behind her. Laxus could feel her panic and see it in her eyes. He sighed and walked back to her.

"Hey..." Laxus said putting his arm around her and nuzzled his nose her hair. "It's fine... No one here will hurt you or them..." Laxus said into her hair. He could feel her starting to calm down. "I won't leave your side..." Laxus whispered in her ear and smirked when he felt her shiver.

Lucy nodded and put a hand on each of her children's heads. "It's alright... Let's go..." Lucy said smoothing out Zoey's hair and scratching Seth's scalp earning her a slight purr which Seth would argue that he didn't purr.

Laxus took Lucy's hand while Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed led the way into the guild. They opened the doors and walked in only for everyone in the guild to go silent and freeze. They stared at the group. Though they couldn't see Lucy and the children since they were behind Laxus.

"Ah! Laxus, I'm glad that you all could come in... Do you have our new additions with you?" Makarov asked from the 2nd floor balcony.

Laxus smirked and nodded, "Yup and I have something I have to tell you also." Laxus said pulling Lucy and the kids closer to him.

"Well then my boy come on up and bring them with..." Makarov gave a knowing smile when the rest of the guild was in a state of confusion.

"YO! Laxus who do you have with you?" A Pink haired male said as he jumped up on a table. Lucy and the kids clung to Laxus. "Smells like... 3 other people with you!" The pink hair male added.

"Well no duh flamebrain... We can see Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed clear as day? Have you gone blind?" A half naked, raven haired male said from behind the pink haired male.

"No, not them! There's 3 others with him besides them..." The pink haired male growled.

"Dragon slayer?" a tiny, timid whisper made it to Laxus' ears and the other dragon slayers in the room.

"Who's that?" The pink haired male asked as his ears twitched.

"Since when do you like kids lightning prick?" A rough male voice came from behind that Laxus knew well.

"Long story Metal head..." Laxus said turning to face the long black haired male.

"Mommy? What's a lightning prick?" Seth asked in a whisper.

Laxus shivered as he felt his mate's aura turned muderous. He gulped and stared wide eyed at the long black haired male.

"Gajeel I suggest you run for it..." Bickslow said in a slightly scared voice.

"Huh... Why..." Gajeel's question got cut off a shiver that went up his spine. He looked over and seen an evil glare coming from the blonde woman beside Laxus. His eyes narrowed in on the mark on the blondes neck and went wide as he looked back to Laxus. "Mate?" Gajeel asked in a whisper.

Laxus nodded but stiffened when his son decided to repeat the question since he didn't get an answer. None of them noticed when the thunder god tribe backed away and leaving the blonde family and Gajeel in front of the guild doors. There were gasps heard through out the guild when they all caught sight of Lucy and the 2 children that stood with Laxus.

"Nothing Seth... Don't ever repeat it... Specially if you don't want your mom to hurt someone.

"But that's fun to watch Mommy is amazing to watch fight..." Seth said still not realizing how tense the situation was.

"Loke..." Lucy called through grit teeth. Said spirit appeared standing between Gajeel and group.

"LOKE!" Everyone yelled as they saw the ginger haired guild mate appear out of no where.

"Swear Jar..." Lucy said and point to Gajeel glaring daggers.

"That was a bad word?" Seth wondered out loud.

"Yes... Yes it was... Now never repeat it..." Lucy ground her teeth together and growled.

Yes mommy!" Both children said in unison bring the attention of the guild to them.

"Hello, Gajeel..." Loke greeted with a smile. Gajeel waved still slightly scared and confused. "You see there is a rule that no one here knows of yet so I will explain it any of who says a bad word in front of those 2 adorable children is to pay 100 jewels which is then kept in a jar called 'The Swear Jar' for the children when they are older. So if you could so kindly hand over 100 jewels my princess can revert back her sweet, loving and FORGIVING self..." Loke said holding out his hand.

Gajeel nodded reaching in his pocket and pulled out what he needed and dropped it in Loke's hand.

"Thank you Gajeel..." Loke said and turned around to face the rest of the guild. "Hey everyone!" Loke waved with a smile. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do but for right now I will say this I am a celestial spirit and this is my key-holder Lucy. Please treat her and her children well or I will have no problem coming after any of you!" Loke said in a cherry voice as he bowed and disappeared.

Laxus sighed in relief when Lucy aura went back to normal. He was about to say something when a voice he was dreading chimed in.

"Laxus..." Mira said with a frown. She then eyed Lucy which made him pull Lucy and kids behind him with a growl. Mira was startled. "Laxus?" She gasped.

2 smaller but just as terrifying growls were heard as Seth and Zoey stepped in front of their mother. The guild gasped when the children had sparks of lightning dancing across their bodies.

"Laxus what..." Mira tried to say but jumped back when a lightning bolt shot at her. Everyone looked at Zoey who had her hand held pointed out at Mira.

"Stay away from our mommy and daddy!" The little girl growled shocking even her mother who had raised an amused eyebrow.

"Wait what?! Daddy?" Mira asked seeing Laxus put his hands on the children's heads.

"It's alright... She won't hurt any of you..." Laxus growled looking at Mira, "Right Mira?" Laxus asked through grit teeth.

"No..." Is all Mira could get out before Makarov appear beside her.

"Now now let's calm down..." Makarov said with a smile. "How about we all sit down and talk... There's LOTS of bacon..." Makarov added and chuckled when the children's eyes widened and sparkled. "Come follow me... Mira would you be so kind and make us breakfast? You're feeding 3 Dragon slayers so make sure you make enough... Oh and make sure there's a LOT of bacon those 2 adorable slayers love bacon..." Makarov said walking to the staircase.

Laxus chuckled watching the children nod and follow him while they were drooling over getting bacon. Laxus motioned with head to follow to Lucy and she nodded with a smile. Lucy followed them upstairs. Laxus glanced over at Mira who had pleading eyes looking at him. He sighed and shook his head slightly then looked away from her. He caught up to Lucy on the stairs and wrapped an arm around her waist knowing Mira was still watching him. Laxus felt he had to make a point to Mira since she still trying to get him back.

Laxus sat down with his grandfather, his mate and his kids, "So, my boy tell me what did you need to talk to me about?" Makarov asked.

**This chapter is a tad bit longer then the other's though I try to get it to be a total of 13-15 pages per chapter.**

**This will the last chapter for this story for a while I have others I have to finish but because of that review It made me want to clear things up for them and anyone else who had the same thought.**

**Also I'm trying to come up with a better title then Slave To Mate for the one story I have started but that one may be a bit darker for some people...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
